Ocarina of Time
by Norkix
Summary: A retelling of OoT that delves deeply into the stories and characters of Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Please read the Preface for more details. I don't own the cover art. Co-written and beta'd by Colleen-TJ. Current arc: Lullaby.
1. Preface

Preface (v2)

I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, _Oh boy... another OoT novelization... Yaaaaaaaaaaay..._

Well yes, this is another OoT novelization, but no, it's not going to be a mindless reiteration of the game complete with copy-pasted text, the exact same dungeon layouts, and no originality whatsoever. Believe it or not, there are a few Zelda fans who want to make an OoT novelization that expands upon the game's world and fleshes out the characters. I am one such fan. If you will listen, I will tell you exactly what I intend to do in this novelization. If you don't give a damn, just click the 'Next' button at the top of the page and start the story.

First and foremost, I want to expand not just upon Link, but upon Zelda and Ganondorf as well. There is characterization in OoT, but there is not a lot, and I really want to explore all three characters. Why does Ganondorf want to usurp the throne? What was Zelda doing during the seven years Link was sealed away? Questions like those are the ones I want to answer.

Secondly, I want to change the perspective on Navi. Navi is considered an annoyance and is disregarded by many fans of OoT, but to Link, she is a valuable companion. She is his best friend, she is his confidant, and she knows him better than he knows himself. Of course, it doesn't start out like that, but over time, it makes sense that that kind of relationship would develop.

Third, I want to make the world a little more realistic. Yes, it's a fantasy world, but there are things that make absolutely no sense. For example, why is a boomerang in the intestines of a giant fish? Things like that are what I will be changing to have the world make more sense.

Fourth, I want to expand a little upon the backstory of Hyrule. These additions will be made randomly, when I feel that I can come up with something that makes sense and could very well fit into the Zelda canon.

Then there are the things that practically every half-decent OoT novelization deals with: The child-in-an-adult's-body thing, the... um... you know, the thing with the... yeah, those are the only things I know that are staples of OoT novelizations. I actually haven't read any myself, I'm going into this blind in an attempt to remain as original as possible and not be influenced by anyone else.

So, that's the gist of it. All that's left to do is jump in. I ask that if you do decide to read my story, please leave reviews. It lets me know your thoughts, things that I can improve on, and shows your support for this endeavor. Also, please understand that this kind of story takes a long time to write. My writing schedule is very hectic during the school year, so I don't update regularly. So I ask you to be patient and stick with me.

Thanks to FakeJake93 for inspiring me with his Majora's Mask novelization (it's the best there ever was or will be. Just saying.), and to Komodin for giving me the encouragement to start. Special thanks to Colleentj for being an amazing beta and for putting up with me and my hectic writing schedule. And lastly, thanks to you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it!

-Norkix-


	2. Prologue 1: The War of Unification

_**Ah, so you decided to join me after all! You have my thanks. I promise I will do my best to make OoT better than ever before!**_

_**This prologue details the main events of the War of Unification, taking place around ten years before the beginning of the game.**_

_**We begin in Castle Town, three months before the war begins.**_

* * *

Ilisa sat in the rocking chair, holding her son in her arms. She sang softly to him, and his bright blue eyes gazed up at her green ones intently. A thin layer of blond hair adorned his head, and his tiny hands, clenched in fists, were held out to either side. Every now and then, his fingers would uncurl, and he would wave his arms a little before making a fist again. His mother smiled down at him and gently stroked his head. The infant raised his hand to his mouth, stuck his thumb in, and began to suck on it. Ilisa noted that it was his left hand.

"Oh, Link! You're a lefty!" she exclaimed happily. "Do you know what that means?" Link continued to gaze at his mother, still sucking on his thumb. Ilisa interpreted this as, "No, mom. I am only three months old. Please tell me."

"It means," Ilisa said, moving her hand down to his feet, "that you are destined to do great things!" She began tickling his feet with two of her fingers, running them up and down his soles. He smiled and laughed, trying to pull his feet away from his mother's wiggling fingers.

"Sounds like somebody's having fun," said a deep voice. Ilisa looked up from her son to see her husband, Isaac, standing in the doorway that lead to their bedroom. He was a tall man, and muscular as well, as he was captain of the Castle Guard. He had a full goatee and short black hair. His blue eyes twinkled with joy at the sight of his wife and child.

"Looks like someone decided to wake up early for once," Ilisa said with a sly smile. Isaac laughed and stepped into Link's room. Ilisa gave the baby to Isaac and he held him like a precious jewel. Link had gotten his blond hair from Ilisa and sapphire eyes from his father.

"How are you today, you little rascal?" Isaac said, raising Link above his head. Link laughed and waved his arms happily. Ilisa crossed her arms.

"He is _not _a rascal," she said in a mock-scolding tone. "He is a little bundle of joy." A horrid stench began to fill the room.

"More like a little bundle of stink," Isaac joked, making to give Link back to his mother.

"Nope," she said, standing up and walking out of the room. "Your turn." Isaac sighed down at his son. Link burbled up at his father.

"Come on son," Isaac said. "Let's get you changed." He walked over to the changing table. "Hoo-ee, are you stinky! Do you even know how stinky you are?"

* * *

_Three months later_

* * *

"Come on, Link. Eat up!" Ilisa said, waving the spoonful of oatmeal in front of Link's face. Isaac looked up from his dinner at his six-month-old son.

"He likes to see it fly," he said. "Fly it into his mouth." Ilisa cocked an eyebrow at him. Isaac stood and walked around the table to his wife and son. "Like this," he said, taking the spoon. He moved it through the air, making a "brbrbrbrbrbr" sound with his lips. As it approached Link's face, he opened his mouth and allowed the spoon to go into it. "There we go!" Isaac said, smiling at his son. "That's my boy! You eat up and get nice and strong so daddy doesn't have to carry the firewood home anymore." Ilisa laughed and took the spoon back.

"He's not carrying firewood for another seven-and-a-half years," she said.

"Aw, come on Lee! Can't you give let me have even a little bit of hope?" Someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Captain Isaac!" said the visitor. "A message for you _sir_!" Isaac walked to the door and opened it. A soldier stood on the doorstep, holding a small scroll of parchment in his hand.

"From who?" Isaac asked.

"From His Majesty, King Torren." The soldier gave the scroll to Isaac, and he pulled off the string and unrolled it. His eyes grew wider as they moved down the page.

"Din's breath…" he muttered once he had reached the bottom. He looked back at the soldier. "Tell His Majesty I will be there shortly." The guard put his arm across his chest in salute and ran off down the street. Isaac went to the wall and removed his sword from its hooks. Ilisa's eyes widened.

"Isaac, what's happening?" Isaac turned around with a grave look on his face.

"The Gerudo have declared war." Ilisa took in a sharp gasp, raising her hand to her mouth. "The king wants me on his war council. He likes to keep his friends close in times like these." He leaned down and gave Ilisa a quick kiss. "I'll be home in a few hours at most."

"Goddesses help us." Isaac went to the door and was about to close it behind him when he heard Link say "Guf!" Isaac stopped in the middle of closing the door. Link had no idea about the conflict that was brewing.

_If only we all could be so innocent,_ he thought morosely as he shut the door and began the long trek to the castle. As he walked through town, Isaac thought about the situation with the Gerudo.

Tension had been building between the Hylians and Gerudo ever since the new Gerudo King, Ganondorf, had taken the throne three years ago. Before then, the Gerudos' thievery was tolerated, as they stole mostly food and other basic necessitiesthat were inaccessible in their desert home. But when Ganondorf took the throne at eighteen, as was Gerudo tradition, things began to escalate.

Traces of Gerudo thievery were found in Kakariko Village and Lebon, which were respectively about the farthest east and the farthest south of the desert as one could get. Then, horses began disappearing from stables. People began complaining to King Torren that the Gerudo were getting too aggressive in their kleptomania. Torren sent diplomats to Ganondorf, hoping to resolve the conflict before it started by encouraging trade between the Hylians and Gerudo. Many of the diplomats returned physically and psychologically wounded, babbling about dark sorcery as they bled to death. Some did not come back at all. Family heirlooms began disappearing from the houses of Hylian nobles. People were protesting against the king's decision to continue trying to compromise with the thieves, and encouraged the annihilation of the Gerudo race. But Isaac knew the king, having been a close childhood friend. He knew Torren would only resort to violence if every possible diplomatic solution failed. But there was more to the matter than the king's pacifistic nature; there were political complications as well.

Initiating a total genocide of the Gerudo race would inspire fear in the other races. They would become fearful that if they angered the Hylians, they would be annihilated just like the Gerudo were. Hylians depended on their relations with other races. If the Gorons withdrew their friendship, the Hylians would not be able to get bombs easily, and they would have no metal to make tools and weapons from. If the Zoras withdrew, Hylians would soon find that their water was not quite as clean as it was before. Castle Town would become a disease ridden place and hundreds would surrender their lives to plague.

No, genocide was the last thing the Hylians needed on their hands.

"Sir?" Isaac jumped and looked up from his boots. He had, without realizing it, thought the entire way to the gatehouse. He shook his head and showed the king's letter to the guard.

"His Majesty requests an audience with me," he said. The guard looked the letter over, then nodded and disappeared inside the gatehouse. A few seconds later, the gate opened, and Isaac walked through. The drawbridge was already lowered for him, and he entered the castle and proceeded to the throne room. There, he saw King Torren and three of his counselors huddled around a map of Hyrule on the wall. Torren was wearing the traditional red of Hylian royalty. A crown rested atop his burgundy hair, adorned with a Triforce every third of the way around. A large broadsword was sheathed on the king's belt. The leather-wrapped hilt was polished so well that it gave off a rosy glow in the light from the torches and a sapphire was embedded in the pommel. Isaac cleared his throat, and the king and the three counselors turned around to face him. Torren beamed.

"Isaac, my old friend!" he cried, spreading his arms wide. Isaac smiled and walked across the room to the king. Torren pulled him into a hug, and the counselors began to look at the two strangely. Torren pulled out of the hug and rested his hands on Isaac's shoulders. "How goes your life, Isaac? I hear you had a child!"

"Yes," Isaac said, looking at the counselors in his periphery. "A boy. Link."

"Link?" Torren looked confused for a second. "A strange name, that." Isaac shrugged.

"Ilisa wanted to name him Link. It's the name of a hero from the sky in a story she heard once, when she was a child." Torren smiled then.

"Ah, yes. The hero from the sky. I remember now." He shook his head. "Ah, but where is my head?" He turned back to the map, looking grave. "We have more pressing matters than catching up with each other. We have a war on our hands." One of the counselors, a small man with glasses and a short pointed beard, sighed.

"We wouldn't have this problem if we had just killed them all," he said, glaring at Isaac out of the corner of his eye. Isaac was puzzled before he remembered that he had spoken out against this idea with the exact arguments he had thought about on his way here. The man was clearly still sore about that particular incident.

_This is going to be a long night,_ Isaac thought, sighing deeply. _Let the stupidity commence._

The council began with the small bearded man suggesting that they simply invade the Gerudo Desert. Isaac immediately countered this act, saying that it was a rash action that would probably do the Hylians more harm than good. Torren agreed (causing the councilman to give Isaac a dirty look), and the next councilman, a large man with a rather ridiculous mustache, spoke.

He proposed that they simply prepare for the possibility of a conflict, obviously hoping to appeal to the king's pacifistic nature. Isaac pointed out that the Gerudo had declared war, and that there was no _chance_ of an attack, there was going to _be_ an attack no matter what. This councilman was more honorable than the former: he bowed to Isaac and gestured for the next councilman to suggest his idea.

This man was middle-aged, with graying black hair and a face that was beginning to weather. He suggested that they brace themselves for the imminent attack. Do not deploy any troops and wait for the Gerudo to come to them. Isaac liked this idea, but Torren disagreed, saying that his father had tried such a strategy and it did not work very well.

Finally, it was Isaac's turn. Isaac suggested that they position troops near Lon Lon Ranch and near Lake Hylia, and when the Gerudo came, they simply strike right then and there in a surprise attack. "Get it over with before it begins, as my mother used to say," he finished. The councilmen all looked at each other. Three of them turned to look at Torren and all said, "I don't like it. It's risky." The large man with the mustache said, "I like it. It may actually work." The other three glared at him. Torren sighed.

"I agree with Isaac's –"

"But sire!" the small man blurted. "He is a _peasant!_ What would he know?" Isaac's eyes flashed.

"I happen to be the captain of the guard. Don't you_ dare_ say that I don't know what I'm talking about," he said angrily.

"Isaac…" Torren cautioned. Isaac ignored him.

"Have you ever even been on the battlefield? No? I didn't think so."

"Isaac!" Torren said forcefully. Isaac turned to the king, anger blazing in his eyes. "If you continue to act like this, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I will not have my honor challenged this way, sire!" Isaac said, almost yelling now. "I am sick and tired of being treated like garbage! You ought to teach these damned nobles some respect for the people that put themselves in danger to protect them!"

"ISAAC!" bellowed Torren. Isaac looked taken aback, then shocked when he realized he had just challenged the king's authority. He quickly bowed.

"I am sorry, sire," he said. "I was out of line. I-"

"I could have you executed for such an outburst, Isaac," Torren said, interrupting him. "Do you realize that?" Isaac nodded and bowed once more. "I'm sorry Isaac, but I must ask you to leave." Isaac looked like he wanted to protest, but he bowed and began to walk towards the door. He heard one councilman whisper to another, "_That_ put the fool in his place!" Torren rounded on them.

"However, I cannot deny that you councilmen were out of line as well." The councilmen were shocked. "You disrespected him repeatedly. I cannot allow this. You must learn respect. I suppose the best teacher would be experience. You will each fight when the Gerudo come." The mustachioed man cleared his throat.

"If I may, sire," he said, "I did not insult Captain Isaac. Am I-"

"Yes, Jeris," Torren sighed, "You are exempt." At this point, Isaac reached the double doors and exited the room. Immediately, he turned around and put his ear to the crack.

"Let us vote on a course of action." Two of the councilman immediately said, "Invade the desert." After some hesitation, Jeris put forth the same vote. "So be it," Torren sighed. "Adjourned." Isaac rushed away as the sound of footsteps came towards the double doors. Before they reached them, he was in the entrance hall. He ran out of the entrance doors and slowed to a walk on the path.

He was furious. The fools! Their egos were clouding their judgment. They had made their decision rashly out of anger. Jeris was no better for collapsing under pressure. All the way back to his home his anger built up, anger at the nobles and their stupidity and egotism. By the time he reached his doorstep, he was practically steaming.

"FOOLS!" Isaac roared, slamming the door behind him. Link woke up and began to cry, filling the house with his wails. "Damn!" He strode quickly to Link's room and picked him up out of his crib. "Don't worry, daddy's here. I didn't mean to wake you," he said in a calming voice, bouncing Link gently in his arms. Ilisa entered the room, her hair all messed up from her pillow.

"What's the shouting about?" she asked, approaching him.

"Those idiots are going to get us all killed," Isaac growled, patting the wailing infants back gently. "Shh, shh. It's okay." His face blanched as he realized how much of a lie that was.

* * *

_4 months later_

* * *

"They've broken through the front line!" the watchman called. "Brace the gate! Brace the gate!" The call was repeated throughout the town, every soldier running to find spare wood to brace the gate with. When it was firmly secured, the soldiers stood in a phalanx, with their shields making a wall and their spears and swords sticking out in between. Soon afterward, pounding was heard on the gate. One man in the formation seethed.

_It didn't have to be this way,_ Isaac thought, gritting his teeth underneath his helmet. _If they had only listened to me! But no! They had to have their goddamned war! We could have settled this peacefully if they had just listened the first time!_

"Concentrate, men!" he said aloud. "They are women, but they are just as trained in battle as you are! Do not hesitate, or you will find yourself with a blade through your gut." There was the loud sound of armored heads nodding in acknowledgement. A few of the braces fell on the next pound. "Hold steady!" Whatever the Gerudo were doing, it was working very well: they were knocking down the braces easily now. After just a few more pounds, the gate was blasted open. Immediately, the leading Gerudo were bombarded with arrows from the battlements. However, more warriors flowed in over the dead bodies, yelling fierce battle cries. Several broke from the crowd and ran off down the alleys, presumably looking for loot.

_This is where all hell breaks loose,_ Isaac thought, tightening his grip on his sword. The Gerudo charged the phalanx. _Hold on men!_ But the formation held strong, and the Gerudo broke like waves against the wall of shields. Many of the women were cut down by eager soldiers. Those soldiers were quickly punished for their act as a scimitar or glaive entered the gap in their defense. _Shit!_

*_Hero of Time_*

Isaac stabbed yet another Gerudo through the gut. He did not wait to watch her death throes, but instead pulled his sword out with a single tear running from his eye. It didn't have to be this way. He could only hope that Ilisa had made it safely into the underground waterway with Link, and that she was not lying dead in the middle of a street. He shuddered as he turned around to meet another foe, and beheaded the Gerudo warrior, shedding yet another tear. He had shed one tear for each Gerudo he had slain, but he had lost count long ago. He prayed that the goddesses would forgive him for this senseless murder.

Suddenly, a horn blasted. Everybody, Hylian and Gerudo alike, stopped fighting and looked out towards Hyrule Field. A distant cry of "Charge!" reached those with the most sensitive ears, among them Isaac. He recognized that voice. It was the voice of King Torren, who had been fighting on the front line out in Hyrule Field. Isaac smiled. They might win this battle after all. So far, the war had been a complete stalemate, with neither side gaining an advantage over the other. A victory here would give them the advantage. Then they could end this war and the pointless bloodshed would come to an end.

The cavalry came into view, and the Hylians cheered and began to fight with renewed vigor. Inspired by the coming of the King, the Hylians were able to force the Gerudo back, back to the street leading into the main square, back out onto the drawbridge, back out onto Hyrule Plain.

"For the King!" they shouted. "For Hyrule!" Isaac was a machine, stabbing and slashing and dodging glaives and scimitars alike. He blocked a scimitar slash with his shield and quickly retaliated by smashing the pommel of his sword into the warrior's jaw. It broke with a sickening _crack_, making Isaac wince before he put the woman out of her misery. He ducked a glaive and kicked its wielder in the stomach, then beheaded her. The horn blasted again, and Isaac looked up to see the cavalry charge into the fray, trampling Gerudo and throwing spears and swinging swords. No blow was wasted, they all met a mark.

The Gerudo cavalry crested the hill behind Lon Lon Ranch, led by a man on a large black horse. He was dressed in black armor with the Gerudo symbol, a crescent with a star, engraved in red on his chestplate. His left hand held a longsword over his head, the steel blade shining brightly in thesun. His head was coated in short red hair and a jewel adorned his forehead. His skin was green, distinguishing him from the rest of the tan-skinned Gerudo. His name was Ganondorf, and he was King of the Gerudo. He was on his way now to take the Hylians by surprise. However as he and the rest of the cavalry stormed down the hill, a white horse burst out of the fray and rode toward them. The man astride it held a broadsword and had a crown resting atop his head.

"King Ganondorf!" Torren called. "Please hold!" Ganondorf, shocked at the other monarch's action, held up his fist and reined in his steed.

"What is it you are doing, Hyrule King?" Ganondorf shouted. His voice was deep and rough, and he spoke with a thick Gerudonian accent.

"I have a proposition," Torren replied, dismounting. The battle behind him had stopped, and all eyes were upon the two kings. A Hylian rushed out from the group and walked at the king's side.

"Sire, what are you doing?" Isaac asked. Torren ignored him as Ganondorf spoke.

"What is this… proposition, Hyrule King?" Ganondorf called, dismounting.

"A duel. Five strikes or disarmament wins." Ganondorf laughed as he began walking down the hill towards Torren. A young Gerudo woman dismounted and followed him.

"And why do you propose this?"

"To prevent further bloodshed. Instead of killing each other, why not settle this dispute in single combat between rulers?" Ganondorf reached Torren and Isaac. He turned to the Gerudo woman that had followed him.

"What do you think, Nabooru?" Nabooru carefully looked over Torren and Isaac. Torren was dressed in a shirt of mail with metal shoulder pads. His chestplate was engraved with three triangles, two on the bottom and one on the top. His hands had thick leather gloves. His legs were covered by greaves and shin-high leather boots. Isaac was similarly dressed, although he lacked a chestplate and had a helmet tucked under his arm. His armor also had considerably more dents, but it was good armor and still allowed him great range of movement.

"I think that it is a good idea. Why allow our people to sacrifice their lives when a dispute between kings can be settled by kings?" Ganondorf's eyes flashed, but he nodded.

"Very well," he said. "I accept your challenge, Hyrule King." Isaac and Nabooru backed off as the two kings bowed to each other. Ganondorf took a closed stance, while Torren took an open stance. For a moment, they simply stood there, waiting for the other to move. Then they simultaneously sprang into action. Torren came in with a backhand blow, which Ganondorf parried as if he were brushing off a fly. The Gerudo King then brought his longsword up over his head and slashed down towards Torren's head. Torren dove into a roll to his left, coming to his feet as Ganondorf's sword landed heavily in the soft ground. Torren pivoted on one foot, bringing his boot up to land a heavy kick on the Gerudo's back. Ganondorf dropped into a crouch out of instinct, and the kick passed over his head harmlessly. Tugging his blade out of the ground, the Gerudo turned into a low thrust aimed at Torren's leg. The Hylian King quickly brought his broadsword down and turned Ganondorf's blade away, before countering with an upward slice.

The battle raged on, and both combatants took four hits. Then, Torren smashed his the flat of his blade against Ganondorf's handguard, and the longsword flew out of the Gerudo's hand and landed several feet away. They both stood there breathing heavily for a moment. Then, Torren smiled and sheathed his sword. He extended his hand to Ganondorf, who stared at it with contempt before shaking it. Torren turned to walk away. Isaac noticed a small flash from Ganondorf's back, and looked quickly to see that a black sphere crackling with yellow energy was cradled in Ganondorf's palm.

"NOOOO!" Isaac shouted, running forward as Ganondorf raised his hand and launched the sphere of energy at Torren. The sphere rocketed at breakneck speed toward Torren, and Isaac didn't think he would make it. He closed his eyes and leaped forward, turning his chest toward the magic sphere as Torren turned around. The sphere crashed into Isaac's chest, creating an explosion of black and yellow energy. Isaac was launched out of this explosion at an astonishing speed, and Torren caught him. He was knocked back ten feet and landed heavily on his back. Torren looked down at his childhood friend's charred body. Isaac was mangled beyond recognition. Then, he looked up at Ganondorf with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked. Ganondorf laughed and walked away.

"You have won, Hyrule King. Rejoice in your victory." Torren watched with blurry vision as the Gerudo returned to their desert. He held Isaac's body close to him and cried.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why? WHY, DAMN YOU WHY?"

The cries of the Hylian King echoed across Hyrule Plain after the Gerudo. Nabooru looked at Ganondorf out of her periphery. He had that smirk he had worn when he used to torture the Hylian emissaries. _This man,_ she thought, looking back out across the plains toward the desert._ I will not serve so heartless a man._

* * *

That night, Torren drank. He drank and drank and drank until the finest of aged liquors were tasteless in his mouth. Isaac was gone. He was _gone._ And Ganondorf had stood there and_ laughed._

_Why?_ he asked for the nth time. _Why would anyone be so cruel? How could someone _LAUGH_ at cold-blooded murder?_ He took another swig of fifty year-old wine. _Isaac, my old friend. My dearest and most trusted friend. _As Torren raised the bottle to his lips once more, something within him snapped. After that night, King Torren of Hyrule was never the same man he was before.

* * *

**Please review! It lets me know your thoughts and makes me feel super-special-awesome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Norkix-**


	3. Prologue 2: Goodbye, My Son

**_Still with me, are you? Awesome. Hope you're enjoying it so far!_**

**_Response to fan of fanfiction: Thank you for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed the first part of the prologue! I've always wanted to have Link's parents explained, so I decided to start with that instead of just starting with the nightmare like the game does. I'm not planning to go into the game's story right away after the prologue either. After all, Ganondorf curses the three guardians of the Spiritual Stones and that has to be explained as well. Remember, this is about Link AND Ganondorf AND Zelda. I'll be juggling back and forth between them throughout, but mostly focus on Link. I hope I'll finish it too. ;)_**

**_Musical Inspiration: The album "Hats off to the Bull" by Chevelle, and the Stone Tower Temple Remix posted by Elegyofawesomeness on YouTube. I listened the crap out of the latter while writing the second part of the chapter. So. Fahoopring. Epic. Check it out._****_.._**

**_Okay, here's the story at last. WARNING: OVEREXAGGERATED BLOODY PARTS!_**

* * *

Ilisa ran down the alleyway, clutching Link to her chest. Her green eyes darted frantically across the ground, searching for the drainage grate that led to the escape route. Not far away, she heard the sound of the gate being broken down, and she knew the Gerudo were inside the walls of Castle Town. She chanced a look behind her and saw several Gerudo running past her alley. Ilisa knew it was only a matter of time before it was searched. She turned onto a street and immediately spotted an abandoned stall, running to it and ducking underneath. She heard several female voices speaking in a strange language, and then footsteps began walking up towards her stall. Walking…

_Was I seen? _Ilisa thought frantically. She caught herself hyperventilating and calmed herself as the Gerudo's footsteps approached. Link, thankfully, was asleep and would not give them away with his baby babble. Ilisa looked at the ground and saw the Gerudo's purple shoes standing right outside the stall. Suddenly, a glaive pierced the cloth that was hiding her and withdrew. She almost yelped, but caught herself once again. The Gerudo began to walk away slowly. _Too slowly…, _Ilisa thought. _She's coming back! What do I do? _Ilisa looked around frantically for somewhere else to hide in the stall. The left side of the stall was wide and had a column of drawers running down it. Hoping it was enough to hide her if she crouched low enough, she quickly moved behind it. Not a moment too soon.

The Gerudo's glaive suddenly cut the cloth that was formerly hiding Ilisa and it fell to the ground, exposing the cobblestone beneath. Ilisa risked a glance over the counter and saw the top of the Gerudo's head. She quickly crouched down lower, her eyes scrunched shut, praying to the goddesses.

"Huh," said the Gerudo. She ran back towards the alley and had another brief conversation. Then two pairs of footsteps ran away down the alley. Ilisa sat there for a moment, still in shock. Adrenaline was telling her to move, but her mind, though still frantic, had enough sense to know that the Gerudo hadn't reached the end of the alley yet. She waited a full thirty seconds before finally standing up and walking quietly back towards the alley. She listened carefully before stepping back in and running down it once more. Within seconds, she found the grate and set Link down next to it. With a heave, she lifted it up on its hinge and propped it against the wall. The heavy metal grate made a _clang _as it struck the stone wall, but Ilisa was sure that it was just her nerves that made it seem so loud. Nonetheless, she immediately picked Link up and cradled him in the crook of her arm before beginning to climb down the ladder, closing the grate behind her. It was difficult to climb down with just one hand, but she managed it.

At the bottom of the ladder was the underground waterway that fed the fountains that dotted the city and led out to Lake Hylia. The water was freezing and shin deep, and Ilisa quickly waded to a sidewalk of sorts that was used for maintenance. By the dim light filtering in from the grate, she could see a rack with Deku Sticks mounted on it. These Deku Sticks had the tips coated in a special substance that ignited with friction. Ilisa took one and scraped it across the rough wood of the rack. The substance ignited, revealing the slimy walls of the waterway on either side of the rack. Ilisa took a moment to go over the route in her head before setting off through the waterway.

* * *

Nakiro left the house she had just looted laughing. Her pockets were stuffed with jewelry and gold, and her arms had about ten more bracelets than normal.

_These Hylian are such fools!_she thought._Honestly, who just leaves their valuables out in broad daylight? They're practically_begging_to be robbed!_She laughed again as she turned a corner.

"Nakiro!" called a voice. Nakiro turned to see her friend Suri walking towards her with a naked scimitar in her right hand. Nakiro was struck yet again by how beautiful Suri was. She wished that Suri would like her, but it was only a wish. Suri had already proven on more than one occasion that men were her fancy. Nakiro shook her head and gave Suri a quick bow, which the elder Gerudo returned.

"Nakiro, I saw torchlight coming from under a grate. I think there may be someone in the waterways." Suri smiled. "They might be someone rich trying to escape with their valuables. I'll let you share the loot if you come with." Nakiro brightened immediately.

_She's inviting me to come with her!_she thought excitedly. "Of course I'll come with you!"

Suri nodded. "Okay, follow me." She passed Nakiro as she ran towards the end of the street. "The light looked like it was heading this way, and if the waterways were planned to match the city… aha!" Suri stopped by a grate, and crouched down next to it. Nakiro watched as the elder Gerudo lifted the grate and slid down the ladder. Nakiro followed, landing with a splash beside Suri, who gave her a dark look.

"Quiet!" hissed Suri. "They might have heard that!" Nakiro nodded solemnly and waded over to the sidewalk with Suri. "Listen," Suri whispered. Nakiro strained her ears and heard faint running footsteps. In the dim light, she saw Suri grin. The elder Gerudo raced of toward the sound. Nakiro sighed and followed. That was the other thing about Suri; she preferred muggings to simple burglary. There were a few stories of Suri actually waking up the people she was robbing just to get a little thrill. Nakiro could see the torchlight coming up the wall.

_This guy had better be filthy rich,_ Nakiro thought as she ran towards the corner. Suddenly, the person holding the torch rounded the corner, causing Nakiro to shield her eyes from the sudden increase in light. Next to her she heard Suri say, "You have _got _to be KIDDING!" Lowering her hand, Nakiro saw a young blond woman holding a tightly wrapped, sleeping baby close to her chest. The woman's face displayed fear and shock as she took a step back. Suri brandished her scimitar, and the woman jumped and took another step back.

In halting Hylian, Nakiro said, "Give us your gold and we'll go." The woman shook her head.

"I have no gold. All I have is my son." She clutched the baby closer. "Please, just let us go. Please." The woman was very pretty, and Nakiro hated to see such a beautiful woman like this, even if she was Hylian. She turned to Suri to try to convince her, but Suri was already walking towards the woman.

"Suri!" Nakiro called, but Suri would not listen. She bared her teeth at the woman as she slowly advanced, swinging her scimitar back and forth like a snake.

"Where's the gold, lady?" she said threateningly. "I know you Hylians wouldn't leave your homes without your valuables." The woman shook her head and took another step back.

"I'm telling the truth. All I have is my-"

"STOP LYING!" Suri shouted.

"I'm not lying!" the woman cried, tears beginning to fall down her face. "I only brought my son! Look, I'll tell you where my house is, but please, please let us go, please, you can take anything you want, just let us go, please…" The woman's words grew ever faster as her sentence ran on and on, tears streaming down her face as Suri slowly advanced, still swinging the scimitar back and forth.

"Suri, come on," Nakiro said, reverting to her native tongue. "Look at her, she can't be lying. Suri come on!" But Suri would not listen. The woman had run out of sidewalk to back up on, as she had not turned back around the corner. She was babbling frantically, her green eyes following the scimitar's every move.

"I told you to _stop lying_," Suri growled, raising the scimitar to the woman's throat. "Give. Me. Your. Gold. _Bitch!_"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!" the woman screamed. She brought her foot up and slammed it into Suri's gut, making the Gerudo cry out and double over. The woman ran past Suri and past Nakiro, holding her son tight to her chest.

"YOU BITCH!" Suri yelled, whirling around. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Suri, no!" Nakiro cried. But it was too late. Suri drew her arm back and hurled her scimitar after the woman.

Ilisa heard a whooshing noise, then suddenly pain erupted through her abdomen. She cried out and looked down to see something thin and red protruding from her stomach. She felt behind her and felt the hilt of that Gerudo's scimitar protruding from her back. Behind her, she heard the younger Gerudo shout something at the older. It was probably in Gerudonian, but the pain was so great that she barely heard it at all. She realized that she hadn't taken a breath for at least five seconds and inhaled deeply. The air felt good as it went down her windpipe, cool and smooth. She kept breathing, barely aware of the argument going on behind her or of the baby she held in her arms above the blade protruding from her stomach. She wasn't even aware that she was swaying. All she could focus on was the rush of air in and out of her lungs.

_Breathe, _she thought. _Breathing is good. Breathe. Oh holy Farore have mercy. Breathe. goddesses. Oh great goddesses have mercy. Breathe. Just breathe. Brea- _"AUGH!" She screamed and fell to the ground as the scimitar was wrenched out of her. With vision blurred by sheer pain, she looked up to see the older Gerudo sneering down at her. Then she turned and climbed up the ladder to the streets of Castle Town. She felt a pool of blood beginning to spread out from her as footsteps approached. The younger Gerudo knelt next to her with tears streaming from her eyes as she put her hands on Ilisa's wound and applied pressure.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. "I d-didn't know she w-would do that!" She pulled one of her hands (now covered in crimson blood) away and produced a small vial of yellow liquid. "This is Gerudo Medicine. It won't heal you completely, but it will stop the bleeding and dull the pain for ten hours at most." She uncorked the phial and rubbed the Gerudo Medicine into Ilisa's wound. Immediately, the pain began to dull, and Ilisa's vision began to clear.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely. The Gerudo tore her dress and began to wind the fabric tightly around Ilisa's abdomen. "Why… Why are you helping me like this?" The Gerudo shrugged.

"I… I don't know. I guess… I guess I'm doing it because I want to. I don't really hate you Hylians. I don't know what King Ganondorf has against you that he started this war." The girl looked away for a moment. "Do… do you think that… maybe if we met under different circumstances… maybe… we could have been friends?" Ilisa was taken aback.

"I… I think so… Yes. Yes, I do think we could have been friends." Ilisa picked Link up (_I didn't even know I'd dropped him! _she thought), and slowly got to her feet. "What is your name?"

"Nakiro," the girl said, looking relieved. "My name is Nakiro."

"I am Ilisa," said Ilisa. "Thank you for everything, Nakiro." Nakiro bowed.

"I only hope you can get proper medical attention before the medicine wears off," she said. "Farewell, Ilisa. May the Sand Goddess bless your soul." With that, Nakiro climbed back up the ladder and out onto the streets of Castle Town. Ilisa turned and continued down the route as if there were no hole in her stomach and the whole encounter had never happened.

_Who knew the Gerudo could be so friendly? _she thought. She shook her head. _Never mind. I need to find a healer. But the war is still going on, and I'm going to be coming out somewhere near Lon Lon Ranch. And I _know _that they don't have what I need there. _She shook her head again. _I don't think anyone besides the goddesses have what I need. I need a miracle. Come on, Ilisa think! _Then suddenly, it clicked._The Kokiri Forest! They say the Kokiri are great healers, and it's only about half a day's walk from Lon Lon! _Ilisa nodded. _That's where I'll go. Kokiri Forest. It's my only hope. _She reached the dead end.

_All right, what did Isaac say? The red stone in the middle of the wall… _She held the dying torch closer to the wall and found it. _Two up and three over… _She pushed on the stone and heard the secret door unlatch. Ilisa threw her weight against the wall and it slowly opened. Stepping into the musty corridor, she saw another Deku Stick rack. After making a new torch, she set off down the corridor that would take her out neat Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

**_*Hero of Time_**_*_

* * *

It was late at night when Ilisa stumbled through the hollowed-out log and onto a bridge. Around her, crows cawed and forest spirits swirled through the air. If she had more time she could appreciate the magic of the forest. But she did not have time. She was going to die soon and she knew it. She turned her head down and spat out more blood. She'd been doing that for an hour now and the piece of fabric that Nakiro had tied around her wound was now warm and wet with her blood. She was very lightheaded and was unsteady as she walked. Only the constant weight of Link in her arms kept her from lying down and dying right there. She had to secure his future. It was too late for her but she knew the Deku Tree could do something for her son. It had to…

Across the bridge was another hollowed-out log that led into a huge clearing. The sides of the clearing were lined with huge stumps with rectangular doors that led inside. Ilisa figured they must be houses for the Kokiri. Suddenly, she fell to her knees and retched, splattering the grass with gobs of red blood. She retched and retched. When it was over, she stood carefully and wiped her mouth. She tottered for a moment, and then hands supported her. She looked down to see a child with green hair and blue eyes looking up at her with fear in her eyes. The child could not have been more than ten years old, but she had this air of wisdom about her, as though she had lived far longer than her body suggested.

"Um…" the girl began, "my name is Saria. Who… who are you and why are you in our forest?" Ilisa started to speak but only a rasp came out. She coughed forcefully and tried again.

"My name is Ilisa. I have come to ensure a future for my son, Link. I… I am going to die." She gestured at her blood-soaked dress. "But he… he can live on." Her voice was so raspy, she half expected that Saria would run away screaming "Lizalfos!" But she did not. She took Ilisa's arm.

"I will guide you to the Great Deku Tree. He will decide the fate of your son." Ilisa and Saria walked across the clearing together, being quiet so as not to wake the sleeping Kokiri. Eventually, they reached a separated pathway that led in an S-curve to a huge meadow. Ilisa gasped. In front of her stood the most gigantic tree she had ever seen. Its trunk was easily a hundred-fifty feet wide and two-hundred fifty feet high. The branches were so long and high that they made a canopy of leaves over the entire width of the meadow. But the most astonishing part was the_face._Two huge knots in the bark made eyes, and moss made a mustache and eyebrows. A huge hole opened at the base of the trunk and a voice emanated from it. It was the voice of an old man, yet it had such life and power that Ilisa felt the ground vibrating under her feet. This is what it said.

"Saria, my child, what hast brought thee hither?" Saria stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Great Deku Tree, I bring a wounded traveler of the name Ilisa. She is going to pass soon and wishes to have her son taken care of when she is gone."

"I see… Ilisa, come hither." Ilisa nervously stepped forward, then began to wretch again, falling to her knees once more. She felt Saria's hand at her back and took comfort from her touch. When the fit was over, Ilisa stood and looked up at the Deku Tree.

"I see thou art pure of heart. What is thy hope for thy son?" Ilisa coughed a little before laughing and replying.

"What does any mother want for her child? I wish for him to grown into a strong young man. I wish for him to have a good life. I wish for him to…" She thought suddenly of Nakiro, and her eyes softened as she looked down at the baby in her arms. "I wish for him to make peace most of all." Her eyes filled with tears as she realized she would never get to see him grow up. "I… I want him to make peace. This is my wish for him." Suddenly, a large congregation of forest spirits huddled around Link. Saria's eyes widened. Ilisa looked down at her and asked, "Wh-what's happening?"

"The… The Great Deku Tree is attempting to see your son's destiny…" Ilisa gasped and looked back down at her son. Several minutes passed before the forest spirits dispersed and the Deku Tree spoke.

"I see that thy child hath great purpose. He shalt go through great toils and hardships to become a great hero." Ilisa gasped.

_I suppose I was right to name him after a hero, then. _She smiled down at Link for a while.

"You're going to be a great hero, Link! I knew you were destined to do great thi-" Suddenly, she erupted into the most violent fit yet, a stream of crimson flowing from her mouth. She hugged Link close to prevent covering him with her blood. The world seemed to grow darker with each heave as she spilled her lifeblood out onto the grassy floor of the forest.

"Thy end groweth near," said the Deku Tree as Saria gently took Link from Ilisa's arms.

_Thank you, Captain Obvious, _Ilisa thought as she rolled onto her side.

"If thou dost wish it, I can ease thy pain. It will help thy passing."

"That… that would be nice," Ilisa whispered. She hadn't the energy to speak aloud. The world grew ever darker as she lay on the ground. Slowly, her pain ebbed away. "Saria," she rasped. "Saria… let me… see… my son…" Saria knelt beside her and held Link in her vision. Ilisa gazed at her son as her sight grew darker and darker. She reached out to touch him. Halfway there, the world suddenly grew bright again, and she could see like never before. Everything stood out as though in the brightest sunlight, everything was crystal clear. She focused on Link's eyes, his beautiful sapphire eyes. The eyes of his father.

_Isaac… _she thought faintly.

"_Ilisa, come!" _She looked up to see Isaac kneeling next to her, offering his hand to her. Her hand changed course from her son to her husband, and his grip was strong. He pulled her from her body, and she looked back to see the empty shell's hand fall to the ground. She looked at Saria, whose hands were raised to her mouth in a gasp as she realized that Ilisa had passed. She looked at Link, whose eyes were staring at his mother's lifeless body. She looked back at Isaac._"_He'll be fine, Ilisa. Come, it is time to move on." Ilisa took one last look at Link. She felt herself begin to float upwards. She closed her eyes.

_Goodbye, my son._

* * *

_**Please review! It lets me know your thoughts and makes me feel super-special-awesome!**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**-Norkix-**_


	4. Chapter 1: Ganondorf

_**Okay, this chapter has no action whatsoever. This is the first of three chapters that will act as a set-up for the game's plot. Each chapter will focus on one character and tell their backstory. I hope to be able to keep the characters' personalities consistent once we start the REAL real story.**_

_**This chapter is about Ganondorf. I wanted to explore Gerudonian culture and give Ganny some depth instead of having him be like, "RAWR, I are teh bad guyz and I am eeeeeeevviiiiiiiil!" … I think I stayed up too late writing this… Anyway, this is a plot chapter, and has no action or tension or anything like that. So I'm sorry if it's boring, but excuuuuuuuuuse me, princess for wanting some depth to my antagonist!**_

_**Inspiration: the book of Genesis, Skyloft (not directly, you'll see how it ties in…)**_

_**Here's the chapter. Contains bits of racism.**_

* * *

_Five years passed, and a fierce tension remained between the Hylians and the Gerudo. Any Gerudo that were caught stealing from a Hylian home were immediately transported to Castle Town for imprisonment. Any arrogant Hylian that decided he could take on a few 'barbarians' was killed on sight for trespassing on Gerudo territory. All the while, the Gerudo King was searching for a way to gain power…_

* * *

"I will ask you one last time," Ganondorf growled, "what is the symbol?" He pointed to an ornate goblet resting on the table between himself and the Hylian man he was interrogating. The symbol in question was of three triangles, two on the bottom, one on the top. The Hylian man looked at the goblet, then back at Ganondorf yet again.

"I'll ask _you_ one last time," the man said, "why do you want to know?" Ganondorf snarled and seized the man's throat, lifting him into a standing position.

"Answer the damn question or so help me I will kill your family!" he shouted. The Hylian swallowed and opened his mouth.

"That is the Triforce," he stated. Ganondorf cocked an eyebrow at the man, who sighed. "The Triforce is supposed to be the embodiment of the Power, Wisdom, and Courage the goddesses left behind after they left the world," he explained.

"Supposed to be?" pressed Ganondorf, releasing the man's throat.

"Yes," said the man, stepping back and lightly massaging the red mark on his neck. "It's just an old legend passed down by the Royal Family. It's nothing more. Now answer me, why do you want to know this?" Ganondorf looked away.

"That is none of your business," he said quietly. He ran his hands through his short red hair and took a deep breath. He looked to the Gerudo woman who had brought the man in. "Do what you will," he said. The Gerudo smiled and took the man by the hand, leading him away to her house. Ganondorf turned away. _Triforce, eh?_ he thought. _It seems like a worthy tool if I am to take Hyrule for myself. _Ganondorf nodded, his mind made up. _I will find this Triforce. But how to go about it…_ Ganondorf pondered this matter as he walked out into the blazing sun of the Gerudo Desert.

Nabooru watched from the shade of her adobe brick house. She knew the look on his face. He was brewing up another scheme for power. She shook her head.

_Honestly,_ she thought, _ever since he took the throne on his eighteenth year, he's done nothing but seek more and more power._ She moved back into her house. _And now at three-and-twenty, he is still looking for more. When will he have enough power?_

Ganondorf entered his personal quarters and sat down on his bed, still thinking. First thing first: he needed to find out more about this Triforce. The man he interrogated had said that the Royal Family knew the most about the Triforce. And that would mean Ganondorf would have to make acquaintance with the Hylian King, which may not be possible after the events of the war.

_I suppose I may have to brainwash him…_ Ganondorf thought. _That man I killed was probably a close friend judging by his reaction that day. I will try to treatise with him, and if things go badly, I will use magic. _With the treaty signed, Ganondorf would engage Torren in talk of legends, that they each may know the other's culture better. In this way, the Hylian King would divulge the secrets of the Triforce, allowing Ganondorf to take the first step towards his goal.

Ganondorf stood and walked over to his table and sat down, pulling a sheet of papyrus towards him. Taking a piece of charcoal in his left hand, he wrote a letter to King Torren of Hyrule, asking to meet at his castle to arrange a definite peace between the Gerudo and the Hylians.

When he finished, he folded the parchment and sealed it with wax. He then stood and left his house, heading for the Gerudo Fortress.

The Gerudo Fortress was a large structure built into a cliff near the huge gorge that served as a natural boundary line between Hyrule and the Gerudo Desert. It served as a midway point between the village and Hyrule, allowing outgoing and incoming Gerudo to rest before going out on a raid or returning to the village with their spoils. It also served as a barracks, and always had a garrison at the ready. It took about an hour of walking to get there on foot, and around twenty minutes on horseback. Ganondorf had the luxury of owning a horse, a black charger named Kuro, and he took advantage of this luxury.

Twenty minutes later, Ganondorf reined Kuro in near one of the entrances to the Fortress. After tying the horse to a stake, he entered and sent summons for a woman named Runona. Runona was the most fluent in Hylian of any Gerudo, and was polite enough to make a decent ambassador on Ganondorf's behalf. After giving her the assignment of delivering the letter, Ganondorf retired for the evening to a room at the Fortress reserved for him. He did not feel like travelling back across the desert to the village.

* * *

Five days later

* * *

Ganondorf stood before the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle, wondering at its size. And to think he simply had a large house and an actual straw mattress in the village, while King Torren had all this. Green gardens, a throne room, an expansive estate… It was incredible. He even had statues of himself that sprayed water! It all seemed so inconceivable to Ganondorf.

"Sir," said a Hylian soldier, disrupting his thoughts. Ganondorf noted that the man did not acknowledge his status as a king, and saw that he was gripping his sheathed sword tightly. "You may enter now." Ganondorf gave the man a small bow before proceeding into the castle grounds. He had received such treatment from most of the Hylians he had met. When he entered Castle Town, the entire central square fell completely silent. Mothers ushered their children indoors and rude remarks and hand gestures were provided from the men. Ganondorf took it all stoically as he made his way calmly through town and up to the castle. He was here on business. If he wasn't he would have taken on every man who had challenged him in the city.

Nonetheless, Ganondorf walked through the castle with his head held high through all the disrespect directed at him from the servants. He knew they were bumping into him on purpose, and they weren't even trying to hide their sneers. But he didn't care. Given time, they would all be under his rule, and who else but him would be the one sneering then? Ganondorf smiled to himself. As long as everything went favorably with Torren, he knew he would succeed.

Two soldiers opened the doors to the throne room as he approached, and Ganondorf gave them a nod as he passed. One of them removed his hand from his sword long enough to flip a bird. Ganondorf smiled at him and walked past, unfazed. It was business time.

Ganondorf walked up the carpet until he was five paces from the throne, where he knelt before Torren.

"Greetings, Hyrule King," he said, standing. "You are well?"

Torren's eyes narrowed. "Fine," he stated simply.

"Good," Ganondorf said, smiling. "That is good."

"And how are you, King Ganondorf?" Torren's voice was lined with false politeness.

"I am doing very well, thank you."

"I trust your trip here was… pleasant?"

"For the most part," Ganondorf said. His smile vanished. "Your people will need to change their attitudes very quickly. The Gerudo are people of honor, and we will not stand for the insults I have heard today."

"I see," said the Hylian King. There was an interim of silence.

"Shall we get to business?" Ganondorf asked eventually.

"Yes, let us get this over with," replied Torren, standing and brushing his burgundy hair out of his eyes. "I will begin by proposing trade between our kingdoms. Your thieving ways must cease if we are to get along."

"Very well," said Ganondorf. "I will make sure my people know." Torren nodded. The meeting proceeded, with many issues being addressed and resolved. But after half an hour, Torren could take no more.

"You killed my friend," he said, looking Ganondorf straight in the eye. "You killed him and you laughed. _Laughed_, Ganondorf! YOU STOOD THERE AND YOU LAUGHED!"

Ganondorf was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Can we not put the war behind us?" he asked. "We may yet make peace between our people."

"I want to know how you could laugh at cold-blooded murder."

Ganondorf sighed. "I was aiming for you, not your friend. I was angry at having lost the duel. I laughed because the fool threw himself in front of my spell! I don't know why it was funny, I just laughed!" Torren's eyes flashed. "Look here Torren, the war ended five years ago! Let us put the crimes of war behind us and make peace!" Ganondorf stared into Torren's eyes. The Hylian King's eyes dilated and glassed over for second. A perfect brainwash, and the observing guards wouldn't be able to tell, because it simpy seemed like a pause while the two monarchs collected themselves.

_Advantages of being raised by witches,_ Ganondorf thought, barely containing his smug smile. Torren blinked and shook his head.

"Yes…" he said. "Yes, you're… you're right, Ganondorf. What's done is done." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we are done here. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

Ganondorf nodded. "Yes, I would like to know your legends, that I may understand more of your culture.

"How admirabe. I trust I may hear some of your people's legends in return?" Ganondorf nodded again. "Good. We may talk of these things over lunch." Torren nodded to one of the guards, and he hurried away to let the cook know the king was hungry. "In the meantime, you may explore the halls of my castle as you please. I only ask that you not touch anything. Many of the objects in this castle predate Hyrule itself." Ganondorf nodded and turned to leave. "And Ganondorf…" The Gerudo King stopped and turned his head to see Torren, who gave a small smile. "If I see any of your pockets has a bulge, there will be consequences." Ganondorf laughed.

"I understand, Hyrule King. This truce is newly born; it is understandable you still have some doubts." He bowed. "I take my leave, King Torren of Hyrule." And with that, he left the throne room. "The hell are you looking at?" he said to the guards at the doors. They flushed as Ganondorf walked away laughing. _That will never get old…_ he thought.

Ganondorf wandered through the hallways of Hyrule Castle for five minutes before he heard voices behind a door. Curious, he opened it to see a young girl with blond hair and cerulean eyes and an old, gray man. The young girl looked up from a book when she heard Ganondorf's entrance.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Ganondorf. I am king of the Gerudo tribe, who live-"

"To the west," the girl finished for him. Ganondorf was impressed.

"And who are you to have such knowledge at so young an age?" The little girl stood up.

"I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule!" she proclaimed, puffing herself up proudly. Ganondorf chuckled as the old man cleared his throat.

"If you'll excuse us, Majesty, but we were in the middle of physics…"

"Ah, yes. Sorry for the interruption." He looked back at Zelda. "You study hard, little princess," he said. Zelda smiled at him and waved as he left the room. Ganondorf shook his head as he closed the door.

_If only she knew what I was planning…_ he thought._ She'd be studying other things than physics at least._ A soldier ran up to him at this point.

"Ganondorf, sir, His Majesty King Torren is waiting for you in the dining hall." Ganondorf gritted his teeth in annoyance at not being acknowledged as a king yet again.

_I swear, I'm going to break these Hylians when I get my hands on the Triforce!_ he thought, following the guard to the dining hall. When he arrived in the dining hall, it was populated with guards and servants and several Hylian nobles all noisily chatting with each other. However, as soon as people noticed who he was, all talk ceased, and frenzied whispering began to spread down the three tables.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Who the hell allowed him _inside_?!"

"I bet he's here to steal all the Royal Family's treasure!"

"I ought to challenge him right here. Maybe I'll get a promotion for killing the barbarian!"

Ganondorf had had enough.

"I will ask you all to kindly stop whispering about me," he called in a loud, authoritative voice. "I came here to arrange a treaty with your king, and I am not here to fight or steal."

King Torren stood. "You are all to speak to King Ganondorf as you speak to me. You will show him respect, and you _will not throw that knife, Corporal!_" But it was too late. The man who had thought he would get a promotion for killing Ganondorf hurled a large steak knife at him. It spun through the air, going straight towards his head.

But with lightning quick reflexes, Ganondorf's hand shot up and caught the knife by the blade between his index and middle fingers. An audible gasp went up and down the tables.

"Holy… _shit!_" muttered the corporal.

"Right then!" said Torren loudly. "Corporal, you are demoted and will not be participating in the upcoming tournament. You will be cleaning the latrines for it instead… _All_ of the latrines." The ex-corporal sat down, very red-faced and a sour look upon his face. Torren looked sternly at him for a moment before turning back to Ganondorf. "I had hoped to be able to eat in here, but apparently that will not be the case today. Come, we will go somewhere else to eat." Ganondorf took a plate of food and followed Torren out of the dining hall.

Several minutes later, the two men sat across from each other in a silent room. Torren began to explain how the three goddesses of Power, Wisdom and Courage created the land, and how when their labors were complete, they left behind three golden triangles imbued with their attributes.

"Interesting," said Ganondorf. "Is there any way to find this… Triforce?" Torren laughed.

"Ganondorf, they are just legends, nobody actually believes them!"

"We of the Gerudo tribe take our ancient tales very seriously."

"Well," said Torren stroking his beard, "there is something. I don't remember it all that well, though… Something about three stones and a flute or something… I think we have a book on it somewhere." Torren stood, walked to the door and opened it. He called for a servant to go to the library to find a book on the Triforce, then returned to the table. "So, Ganondorf," he said, resting his chin on his hands, "tell me of your own people's legends. How do you believe your people came to be?"

"Unlike you Hylians, who are born of the sky, the Gerudo are born of the earth. The great Goddess formed a woman out of clay and breathed life into. Believing she needed a companion, the Goddess took a rib from the woman and built the first man from it. Together, they built a home in the fertile lands. Their life was good. They lived together happily for many years. However, one day, the woman was ensnared by the Trickster. The Trickster made the woman believe that the Goddess had no real power over her, and the woman committed a cardinal sin. This angered the Goddess, and she blasted the fertile lands, turning them into a desert. She cursed the woman to only bear daughters, forcing them to journey far in order to find mates. Only one male was to be born every hundred years. Because the man had remained pure, he was to be ruler of the Gerudo, to prevent the women from falling for the Trickster's traps again."

Torren nodded. "Very interesting. It's strange, but intriguing." A knock sounded at the door. "Ah, that will be Gesir with the book. Tell you what; you can just take it with you. Learn all you wish from it. It's getting late, and I know you must get back to your people." Ganondorf stood and bowed, as did Torren. They shook hands, and Ganondorf took his leave. As he left the castle, a smile spread across his face. The coup was set. All that needed to be done was to set it in motion.

From the window high above, a young girl watched the Gerudo King leaving the castle. She could sense something from him. Something threatening. Something… malevolent. Zelda turned away. She knew her father would not believe her if she told him of her suspicions. She was not old enough. But once she was older, he may see sense. Just like Ganondorf, she would have to wait for action.

* * *

_**Hookay. That's done. It's DONE! Sorry if the ending was lame, but I'm really tired and distracted as I write this author's note. I may not update again for quite a while. My beta, Collen-TJ, is out in Scotland doing… well, I'm forbidden by trust to tell you what, but I think it's cool, and she thinks it's not. Or something. Whatever.**_

_**Anyhow, Col and I need help deciding who we should write first: Link or Zelda. I'll put a poll up on my profile. You vote for who you would like to see written first, and we'll take that into consideration.**_

_**Please, review! I'm desperate for feedback, and I like to know why people favorite stories. I want to know what you liked and what I can do better in future. So please, leave me some feedback. It'll be a great way to show your support and make me feel super-special-awesome.**_

_**Thank you for reading. Until next chapter!**_

_**-Norkix-**_


	5. Chapter 2: Zelda

_**Not much to say here... In case you guys couldn't figure it out from the last chapter, Zelda is an empath. That's about it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Zelda stood on a vast plain. Behind her, the great white walls of Castle Town loomed far over her head, shining brightly in the sunlight. Far to the south, she could see the treeline of a vast forest. Puffy white clouds floated lazily through the blue sky, pushed along by a light breeze that ruffled Zelda's golden hair. Zelda twirled around and fell on her back, laughing. It was a beautiful day._

_Then, the sky changed. A blast of thunder rolled across the plain, and the blue sky began to be obscured by dark clouds. Clouds so dark, they seemed black. Lighting crackled across the sky, and the peal of thunder that followed sounded vaguely like sinister laughter. Zelda stood up and started backing away, even though there was nothing there. She became aware of a presence; a horrible presence that filled her with fear and dread. Every time that lightning flashed, the clouds did not light up with it. They almost seemed to deflect the light, or absorb it; they were always pitch black. _

_Finally, Zelda could take no more. She broke into a run, her feet pounding heavily on the ground as she desperately tried to distance herself from the horrible presence that seemed to be closing in on her from all directions. Another bolt of lightning crackled through the sky, and once again Zelda swore she could've heard sinister laughter within the thunder. And still, that presence closed in, hunting her down like an owl hunts a mouse. Suddenly, she tripped, landing hard on her front and slamming her face into the ground. The presence sped up, eager to take advantage of the stunned girl._

_And then a light shot up from the forest, a bright green light that lit up the ground. The presence seemed to recoil from it, and the black clouds began to withdraw from where it originated. Zelda looked up from the ground towards the forest, where the light seemed to be based. Something began to rise within the light, a small person-shaped figure. With a flash, the figure disappeared from the green light and appeared right in front of her. It was a boy, standing with his back to her. He was dressed in a green tunic, brown pants, and leather boots and had a floppy, cone-shaped cap. A fairy slowly orbited his head along with a strange green stone. The Shiekah symbol, a large red eye with a tear about to be shed, appeared in front of him and a song began to eminate from it. Zelda recognized the song immediately: it was her lullaby. After one round of the song, the Shiekah eye disappeared._

_Zelda stood up and asked the boy who he was. He did not acknowledge her, still just standing there with his back turned. She reached out and touched his shoulder. The boy began to turn-_

"Princess! Princess, wake up, it is nearly time for breakfast!" Zelda stirred and yawned, opening her light blue eyes to see the smiling face of her handmaid, Fara. "There we go! Did you sleep well, Princess?"

"Yes," said Zelda, rolling over into a sitting position and dangling her feet over the side of the bed. "I had another strange dream though." Fara paused in the act of opening the dresser.

"Princess, you know your father doesn't like your talk of those dreams," she said quietly.

"Yes I know that, but I still have them!" The princess looked angrily at the handmaid. "Each of them has been related to something that would happen later on. I-"

"Princess, I don't want to hear about it. His Majesty disapproves, and therefore I do as well." Fara pulled out a dark blue dress from the dresser as Zelda stood from the bed and walked to her, muttering something that made Fara pull her ear. "And I will not have your mouth dirtied by such foul language! Honestly, sometimes I wonder about that Impa..." There was an interim of silence as Fara helped Zelda into the dress.

The morning continued as usual for a while. Fara helped Zelda braid her golden hair and perform other small tasks to make Zelda look "proper." Then, Zelda's Shiekah caretaker, Impa, escorted her to the dining room for breakfast with her father. Impa was a tall woman whose hair was prematurely white, and she had the red eyes and tan skin that were the staple of the Shiekah. She wore a light and flexible outfit that protected the vital areas while still allowing for great range of movement.

Torren smiled at Zelda as she entered the room and sat down across from him at the small table they shared for breakfast. "Good morning, Zelda," he said cheerily. "Did you sleep well?"

Zelda bit her lip to prevent herself from telling her father about her latest prophetic dream. Instead she said, "Yes, Father. I slept very well. How was your night?" A servant walked in and set down a plate of scrambled eggs and hash browns in front of her before bowing himself out of the room.

"Well, as you know, I had the treaty with the Gerudo King last night," said Torren, spreading butter on a piece of toast.

"And how did that go?"

"It went very well actually. He was quite agreeable and actually not that bad of a person." Zelda very nearly gagged on her eggs.

_Not that bad of a person?!_ she thought. _He was giving off so much contempt the whole time he was here, and that smug satisfaction as he left..._ Zelda gave an involuntary shudder. _He is by no means a good man._ Torren did not seem to notice Zelda's strange behavior, busy as he was with his food.

"I see prosperous years ahead, Zelda," he was saying. "He agreed to trade, he agreed to return all the family treasures the Gerudo stole from the nobles, and he had this brilliant idea for a tournament held once every year between us."

Zelda wasn't paying attention. The only question she ever got from her father was "Did you sleep well?" Never, "Zelda, you look very nice today," or a joking, "Holy Farore, how much did you grow overnight?" He was always too busy with other things. Sometimes, Zelda couldn't blame him. She knew she looked very much like her mother, and that probably brought back undesirable memories of the Queen. Torren had been very shaken when she had died giving birth. He fell into depression and left Zelda's care to Impa. On top of that, he was King of Hyrule and that responsibility took up most of his time, and as a result he did not have much time to spend with Zelda. But those things didn't mean that he had to distance himself from her completely.

Zelda never said anything though. How could she? Ever since the death of his best friend during the war, Torren's moods were unpredictable, and telling her father how she really felt could set him off, even if he was in a good mood this morning. And besides, talk about such things would be considered "improper." Impa was the only person she could really talk to without any need to be "proper," and she knew Impa would keep her secrets. Unconsciously, Zelda looked to the shadows at the edges of the room. She could just barely make out a hazy shape in the shadows that showed where the Shiekah woman stood.

"Zelda."

The sound of her name snapped the princess' attention back to her father.

"Are you feeling all right? You seem a little... out of it." Zelda sensed her father was genuinely concerned, but even so he still couldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm... I'm fine, Father," Zelda lied. "Just daydreaming." She finished the rest of her breakfast as fast as she could while still being "proper," eager to go to the garden so she could talk with Impa about her dream. She placed her fork and knife neatly on her plate and jumped out of her chair, walking quickly to the door.

"Zelda!" called Torren. Zelda gritted her teeth for a moment, then turned it into a pleasant smile as she turned around.

"Yes, Father?"

"Don't touch any hornet's nests this time," he said with a joking grin.

Zelda laughed. "I think I learned my lesson the first time, Father. Nonetheless, I will be careful." She gave a small curtsy to the king before going to the door. Impa stepped out of the shadows and followed her out the door. As soon as Zelda was out, she was running, calling for Impa to hurry. They only had a half an hour before her lessons started, and she wanted to get the most out of every minute.

* * *

They reached the garden with twenty-four minutes to spare. The garden was a small area in the back of the castle, past the courtyards. It was an octagonal disk of soil with grass and beautiful flowers growing on it. The disk was surrounded by a small moat fed by the underground waterways. Zelda sometimes snuck out to it in the middle of the night. The guards would always be too busy talking with each other to notice her, and sometimes she would learn "improper" words by listening to them. Zelda figured that this made the venture an educational experience.

Zelda kicked off her shoes and went to sit down on the edge of the disk and dip her toes in the cool water. Impa sat down cross-legged beside her.

"All right Princess," she said in her strong voice, "what happened in the dream?"

Zelda laughed. _Straight to the point as always_, she thought. She proceeded to explain the dream to Impa, leaving out no details. After she finished, both the Princess and her Shiekah caretaker remained quiet as they tried to decipher the elements in the dream. After some time, Impa spoke.

"I think I've got one part. The part in which the Shiekah symbol plays a song for the boy. I believe that somehow, I am to teach this boy your lullaby. And given that this boy first appeared in the forest on the southern side of Hyrule Plain, I would guess he is a Kokiri."

"That makes sense," Zelda said, nodding. "Something is telling me that the dark clouds represent a serious threat to Hyrule." She remembered the lightning bolts, knowing that every small detail meant something. "Probably something that will be dangerous or destructive. I just can't figure out what it could be." There was silence again for a time, but Zelda's mind began to wander. If there was a threat to Hyrule, she wanted to be able to help defend Hyrule from it. But what could she do? There was no way that a Princess learning how to fight could be "proper." Nonetheless...

"Impa?" The Shiekah looked down at Zelda. "Would... would you be willing to teach me how to be a Shiekah?" Impa looked shocked.

"Princess, why would you want such a thing?" she asked.

"Well... If Hyrule's in danger, then I want to help. I want to protect people."

Impa laughed. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't you? Very well. I will teach you the ways of the Shiekah."

"But Impa... Wait, you will?!" Zelda's eyes brightened. "Oh thank you so much!" She hugged Impa tightly, and the Shiekah hugged her back, already thinking about a lesson plan for the Princess.

* * *

Later that night, the door to the princess' bedroom opened quietly and closed with a small click. A small figure dressed in black moved silently down the hallway, avoiding the patches of moonlight on the floor and heading for the staircase leading to the first floor. After descending the staircase, the figure quickly dove into the shadows beside the staircase as a guard armed with a lantern entered the room. The guard paused and looked around carefully before moving on. As soon as he was gone, the figure was on the move again, heading this time for a door in the back of the castle that led into the courtyards. Quick and silent was the figure as it moved through the rooms. Three other guards crossed the figure's path, but none noticed it. At last, the figure reached the courtyard door, and went through quietly.

"Six minutes, twenty nine seconds," said Impa quietly, stepping out from the shadow cast by a tall tree next to the door. "Not bad for your first stealth trial, Princess." The figure pulled off her hood, revealing the grinning face of Princess Zelda. "There is still much room for improvement though." Zelda's face fell. "Improvement that can only come with time and new techniques. It is a very good time for one who had no assistance but dark clothes and the shadows of night." This comment brought a smile back to the Princess' face.

"I won't let you down Impa," said Zelda.

Impa nodded. "I like that attitude. Now sneak yourself back to bed and go to sleep." Zelda immediately began to protest, but Impa silenced her with a look. "Princess, I know you are eager to fight, but every Shiekah begins with stealth training. You are no different." Zelda hung her head, chastised. Impa walked over to her and knelt, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Zelda looked up at Impa. Her light blue eyes were fierce and determined. "I'll do whatever it takes to help defend Hyrule."

"Good," said Impa, nodding. "But the first step to a warrior's success is a good night's sleep. So you will return to your bedroom and get one. Understood?"

"Understood!" said Zelda, nodding. She moved quickly and quietly back through the castle to her bedroom and took off the black clothes, changing herself back into her nightgown. She settled down under her covers and closed her eyes, already excited for her next lesson with Impa and what techniques she would learn.

* * *

_The dream continued to plague Zelda's sleep over the next four years. In that time, she excelled in her Shiekah training, both stealth and combat._

_But far across Hyrule Plain, in the Kokiri Forest, another person was having dreams of the future. A boy who, unlike the rest of the Kokiri, had no guardian fairy. A boy that would soon set out on a journey that would decide the fate of the world itself. A boy whose name was Link._

* * *

**_Okay, that's it for now. I'm sorry that was so short, but I kind of lost steam towards the end there. The next chapter will begin a couple weeks before the beginning of the game, but the majority of it will be on the day before the beginning of the game. You'll see why when it comes. I'm guesstimating a week and half to two weeks before the next update, so please stay tuned!_**

**____****Please, review! It's a great way to show your support and make me feel super-special-awesome.**

**____****Thank you for reading. Until next chapter.**

**____****-Norkix-**


	6. Chapter 3: Link

_**Here we go at last. I've been looking forward to this just as much as you guys have. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think!**_

* * *

The sun shone brightly down upon the Kokiri Forest, the leaves of the tall trees filtering it so that the forest floor was bathed gently in warm, golden light. Scattered throughout the forest were groups of Kokiri; elf-like beings who never aged much past their ninth or tenth years. Some of them had lived for centuries, others for decades. All Kokiri were accompanied by a small fairy, which floated lazily around their heads. Or at least, all except for one.

The youngest of the Kokiri sat alone on a large rock deep in the forest where the tallest trees stood. He was hard at work whittling a forked stick into a neat Y shape with a sharp stone. His dirty-blond bangs hung down around his face, the rest of his hair contained under a floppy, cone-shaped hat that hung down to the base of his neck. His eyes, intent on his work, were a deep sapphire blue. He was dressed in a green tunic, brown pants and leather boots, each of which were enchanted to grow as he did and mend themselves if they were damaged.

Beside him on the rock lay a wooden sword that he had made himself from a strong oak branch. It was all one piece; the hilt, cross guard, and blade were all carved from the one branch. The blade was two-and-a-half feet long, and the hilt had a thin leather wrapping for grip. Two weeks he had labored over it, and two years later it was still his most precious possession. He practiced with it every day, using an old, dead tree as a training dummy.

At long last, the boy put the sharpened stone aside and admired his handiwork. The forked stick had been formed into a strong, sturdy Y shape. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubbery string that he'd stumbled across a few days ago and a small leather pad. After attaching the leather pad to the string, he tied both ends tightly to the prongs of the stick. Excitedly, the boy picked up an acorn from the ground and loaded it into the newly finished slingshot. He pulled the string back as far as he could and aimed down a clear path in the trees that extended for nearly fifty feet. He released the string, launching the acorn thirty feet down the path. _Success!_ A grin spread slowly across the boy's face.

"Link!"

The boy looked around at the sound of his name and saw a green-haired girl running towards him through the trees, accompanied by a lime green fairy.

"Saria, Pavo!" called Link. "Come here and look what I made!" Saria and her fairy Pavo reached him and he held the slingshot out for them to see.

"Oh, wow, a slingshot!" exclaimed Saria. "Where did you find one?"

"I made it," Link said proudly. "All by myself."

"Oh really?" said Saria doubtfully.

"Yes really, O ye of little faith," said Link, taking the slingshot back. "Believe it or not, I _can_actually use my brain."

"So it seems," Saria said laughing.

"Hey, guys," said Pavo. Link and Saria looked at him. "It's time for lunch. We'd best head back to the village."

"Hang on a second." Link went to the rock and slid the wooden sword into the rope tied around his waist, and stuck the slingshot in his pocket before following Saria and Pavo through the forest. As they walked back to the village, other Kokiri passed them, arguing over who won the most recent games. A few spotted Link and shouted "No fairy, no fairy!" before running away, laughing. Link's cheery demeanor disappeared instantly, and he walked with his head down and a hurt expression on his face. Saria sighed.

Most fairies came to a Kokiri by the time they were three years old. When Link's fifth birthday came and went and he still had no fairy, people began whispering and teasing him about it. At first, he didn't mind. But as time went by and more and more people started making fun of him, Saria noticed that he started to avoid people and only interact with other Kokiri when he couldn't get out of it. Saria was the only person Link would greet with a smile and make conversation with. She had tried to get the other Kokiri to stop, but they didn't listen. And there was one person who made sure that he insulted Link at least once a day. He was always the worst…

"Hey, Saria!" yelled a voice from above them.

_Speak of the devil,_ Saria thought as Mido dropped out of a tree, landing right in front of her.

Mido was the biggest of the Kokiri at a full five feet tall, and his ego was even bigger. He used his size to intimidate the other Kokiri, making them do work for him and fetch him snacks. A few tufts of his bright orange hair stuck out from under his pointed green cap, almost hanging down to his blue eyes. A crude wooden sword, which he had made out of jealousy after seeing Link's, hung at his side.

"Get lost, twerp," he said to Link, sneering. Link looked nervous, but he did not move.

"You leave him alone!" Saria snapped.

Mido turned to her, his sneer turning to a bright smile. "Saria! Why are you hanging around with this guy? Allow me to escort you to lunch."

"Heh. You _wish_," said Saria, crossing her ams and giving him a sour look.

Mido's smile turned back into a sneer. "I don't know why you hang out with him," he said. "He's not even a man without a fairy."

"I'm standing right here you know," Link said quietly.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost?" Mido said, turning back to Link. "Why aren't you lost yet?" Link did not move. "Go on!" said Mido encouragingly. "Run off and cry like you always do. Let the real people talk."

"Funny," Link said. "You say that I'm not a man without a fairy. Where's _your_ fairy, Mido?"

Mido sputtered for a moment as he tried to think of an excuse. "That's beside the point! I _have _a fairy, who happens to be missing at the moment, while _you _have no fairy whatsoever!" He crossed his arms, looking satisfied with this answer.

"You ditched your fairy again, didn't you?" Saria asked, crossing her arms. Mido was silent. Saria nodded to Pavo, who went off to find Mido's fairy, who was the only person besides the Great Deku Tree that could make Mido behave. Turning back to Mido, who had missed the exchange, Saria said, "You know she's just going to yell at you more for doing that, right?"

"Whatever." Mido turned back to Link. "You. Mister No-Fairy. Get. Now."

"No," said Link. "You aren't the boss of me. I'm going to go eat lunch with Saria, so stop bothering us and get out of the way."

Saria gaped. _He's actually standing up for himself! _she thought. _It must be taking all his courage to not back down right now!_

Mido was not pleased. "What did you just say?" he asked threateningly, taking a step towards Link.

Link drew himself up to his full height, just an inch less than Mido. "I'll say it slowly so you can keep up. You. Are not. The boss. Of me." Saria was still too stunned by Link's confidence that she did not react at all to what happened next.

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Mido, pulling his wooden sword from his belt. "You will not challenge my authority! I'll teach you a lesson right here and now!" Link merely pushed him aside and started walking away. "Get back here you coward!" Mido yelled.

"Come on, Saria," Link called. Saria snapped out of it and started to follow Link.

Mido was incredulous. Of all the people he thought would stand up to him, he didn't expect Link to be the one who would finally do it! He thought desperately, trying to think of something to say so that Link would fight him and Mido could kick his butt. The first thing that came to his mind went straight out his mouth.

"You just don't want to fight me in front of your _girlfriend, _do you?" he called. Link and Saria stopped dead. Mido decided to run with it. "That's it, isn't it? Oh, that's totally it!" Neither of them reacted. Mido tried again, chanting, "Link and Saria, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Saria turned around to tell him to shut up, but before she could, Link ran at Mido with a yell, wooden sword held high over his head.

Mido barely had time to parry the first blow, and even less to parry the follow-up attack. Link's strikes came fast and furious, one after the other. Backhand, forehand, overhead, forehand, backhand, overhead, foreha- feint! Mido gave a yell as Link's wooden sword smacked his leg with a loud _thwack! _He stumbled back, rubbing his leg. Link settled into an open stance, his face a mask of controlled anger. He raised his empty right hand and beckoned Mido to come at him.

_Perhaps I bit off more than I can chew,_ Mido thought as he tried to emulate Link's stance. _Aw, who am I kidding? A wimp is still a wimp, no matter how strong he's acting right now!_

Mido lunged forward with a yell, swinging his sword over his head with both hands and swinging it down toward Link's head. The younger Kokiri rolled aside, and Mido's weapon whooshed down through empty air. Thinking quickly, Mido ducked, and Link's sword swung harmlessly over his head. He stood up quickly and stabbed at Link. Link deflected it into the ground and countered with a backhand strike that landed squarely on Mido's left arm. Angered, Mido tried to kick Link in the stomach, but he dodged to the side nimbly and brought his wooden sword down again on Mido's back. Mido cried out and jumped away.

"This ends now!" Mido shouted, holding his sword at arm's length and pointing it at Link. The next thing he knew, the blade was spinning away into the trees.

"Indeed it does," said Link, flicking the tip of his sword up to Mido's throat.

Saria found herself gaping again. She couldn't believe her eyes. Link, the sweet, innocent boy who sought no conflict, had just singlehandedly beaten the biggest bully in Kokiri Forest. She was flabbergasted, amazed, dumbfounded and awed all at the same time. _I wonder how he feels right now…_ she wondered.

Mido was pissed. This was inconceivable! Not only did Link respond out of anger for the first time ever, but he went on to defeat the great Mido as well! Link would have to pay. Mido didn't know what he would do just yet, but he knew he would make Link pay.

Slowly, Link lowered his wooden sword. Without a word, he slid it back into the rope around his waist and calmly resumed walking back to the village. After a moment, Saria followed, calling for him to wait up. Mido was about to leave as well, but just then, Pavo returned with Javi, Mido's yellow fairy.

"MIDO!" she yelled. Mido stopped dead.

"Oh boy…" he muttered.

"I'll just leave you two alone, all right?" said Pavo. He did not wait for an answer, but instead flew away after Link and Saria.

"Right," said Javi, flying over to Mido and hovering in front of his face. "Let's get down to business." Mido sat down sadly and prepared himself for a serious scolding.

* * *

"Wow," said Link, laying down on the grass outside his tree house. "Those were some of the most delicious apples I've ever had!"

Saria finished her third apple and lay down next to Link. "I 'gree," she said past her mouthful of apple and ignoring Pavo telling her not to talk with her mouth full.

Link laughed. "The Know-It-All Brothers really do know it all when it comes to finding food. Remember those green ones from last week?"

Saria swallowed. "Oh my gosh, those were the best! They were tart, but in a good way. I hope they find more of those, I loved them!" They were silent for a few minutes, watching the tiny forest spirits dance through the air. "Um… speaking of love," said Saria slowly. "You, um… seemed to take that thing Mido said about me being your girlfriend really personally. Was that… was that because-"

"No!" exclaimed Link, sitting bolt upright. "I mean, well, not girlfriend as such, you're a friend who is a girl, so in a sense, yes you could be my girlfriend, but I don't _love_you…" Link's words grew faster and faster even as his face grew redder and redder. Saria giggled. "I mean, I guess I think you're..." He stopped and went beet red as he turned away.

"You think I'm what?" Saria laughed. Link muttered a word, but Saria couldn't make it out. "What's that?"

"Cute," Link said, pulling his hat down over his face.

Saria resisted the urge to laugh, knowing it might hurt his feelings, but she couldn't stop herself from grinning ear to ear. "Well, thank you," she said, not entirely succeeding in keeping the laughter out of her voice. "That's very kind of you."

"So…uh… do you…. you know…"

"What? Do I think you're cute?" She giggled. "Well… maybe a little bit." Link pulled his hat down so that his eyes were uncovered. Saria decided to change the topic.

"So…what made you attack Mido if it wasn't me?"

"I'm tired of taking his crap," Link said simply. Saria gave him a "go on" look. "I'm not going to run away from him anymore. He's just a bully, and I'm not going to let him get to me anymore." He put his hat back on his head. "When I told him he wasn't the boss of me, I meant it."

"Wow…"Saria said. "It must have taken a lot of courage for you to stand up for yourself like that."

Link nodded. There was another few minutes of silence. They both watched as Mido skulked back to his house with Javi flitting angrily around his head. He shot Link a dirty look before going inside.

Saria sighed. "He's going to be trouble tomorrow," she remarked.

"Yeah..." There was another few minutes of silence before Saria decided to try and take Link's mind off of Mido.

"Hey," she said. "You wanna race?"

"Sure!" said Link excitedly. He jumped to his feet and Saria did the same.

"One lap around the village! Three, two, one, go!"

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. The last of the pre-game chapters. Believe it or not, the Deku Tree arc is about halfway done, so the first chapter of that will be up soon. Thank you all for sticking with me through this lengthy exposition, and I hope you will continue with me to the end.**_

_**Please review! It's a great way to show your support for this project and make me feel super-special-awesome!**_

_**Until next time.**_


	7. Chapter 4: The Deku Tree's Curse

**_Okay, I've taken a hell of a lot of liberties with the Deku Tree arc. Someone asked in their review of the last chapter why I had Link make his own slingshot and sword. The answer to this is simple: I'm making this a little more realistic. Think about it: Why would there be a chest with a slingshot in it in a tree? It just doesn't make sense. Link made his own slingshot in the manga, so I made him make his own slingshot in my story as well. As for the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield, I've also changed how he acquires those in this chapter. Lastly, I've changed the content of Link's experiences inside the Deku Tree drastically. Read the summary; this ISN'T a players guide. Who wants to read "Link pushed the block" for half a dungeon chapter?! NO ONE._**

**_From here on out, the violence is going to get pretty intense for the most part. For those of you out there who are okay with stuff getting sliced in half and lots of blood, you're okay as long as you don't slice anything in half to see lots of blood. If you feel you want to do that, please see a psychiatrist for the good of all mankind. Anyway, for those of you who don't enjoy stuff like that as much... I'm sorry, you'll just have to deal and make sure never to watch the anime series Bleach. I mean seriously, I think if someone in that show got a papercut they'd lose like a gallon of blood within ten seconds, am I right? But I digress..._**

**_I need to give credit to the song "Vicarious" by Tool. I listened to this song while writing the content of the Inside the Deku Tree dungeon. I don't know that listening to it will add to the action, but I still recommend giving this a listen because its freaking amazingly awesome amazing. Anyway..._**

**_Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Late that night, Ganondorf entered the sleeping Kokiri village in a foul mood. The book King Torren had given him told him that four objects were needed to reach the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce resided. These four objects were kept by the Hylians and the three races they coexisted with, the Gorons, the Zoras, and the Kokiri. The objects held by the divergent races were gems called Spiritual Stones, and the Hylian object was a flute in the possession of the Royal Family.

Ganondorf had set out on a quest to obtain these objects yesterday, and this morning, he had reached DeathMountain. However, when he asked for the Spiritual Stone of Fire, better known as the Goron's Ruby, he was turned down without hesitation. Angered, Ganondorf used his sorcery to cause a gigantic boulder to fall from the mountain, effectively blocking the entrance to the cave where the Gorons gathered their food. They would starve to death if they did not surrender the Stone to him soon.

Not one to be discouraged, Ganondorf had tried again with the Zoras, whose domain he had reached by mid-afternoon. To his chagrin, the Zoras refused to give him the Spiritual Stone of Water, the Zora's Sapphire. Once again, anger overtook him. He used his sorcery to create a parasite and fed it to the Zora's guardian, Jabu-Jabu. If the Zoras did not surrender their Stone, their guardian would die as the parasite slowly overtook its heart.

Now, here he was in the Kokiri Forest, with the moon high over his head. The book said that the last Stone was here, held by the Deku Tree, who was the guardian of the forest and the Kokiri that lived in it. After crossing a pond on the far side of the village and walking down a ravine, Ganondorf knew he had found the Deku Tree; the tree in the meadow he reached was so huge, it could not be anything else. He opened his mouth to speak, but the tree beat him to it.

"Name thyself, stranger, and state thy purpose in my forest." The Deku Tree spoke quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping Kokiri, but its tone was sharp and authoritative.

"I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo Tribe. I come seeking the Spiritual Stone of Forest, the Kokiri's Emerald."

The Deku Tree was silent for a moment. When next it spoke, its voice was grave. "I sense within you greed and powerlust. I cannot give the Stone to one driven by such motives. Get thee gone, and never return to this place!"

Ganondorf gritted his teeth. "I give you fair warning, tree," he said threateningly. "I have been turned down twice this day. If I am turned down thrice, there will be dire consequences!"

"My decision is final. Begone!"

"So be it!" roared Ganondorf. He called upon black magic and summoned a gigantic monster. It formed from the shadows of the night like mist from a lake. "Go forth, Gohma!" shouted Ganondorf. "Kill this tree, slowly and painfully! Let it feel the wrath of the mighty Ganondorf!"

With a screech, Gohma shot forward with a speed belying its monstrous size. Before the Deku Tree could react, the monster had pried open its 'mouth' and entered it. Ganondorf then cast a spell that drained nearly all of the Deku Tree's magical energy, leaving it powerless to stop Gohma.

"I will give you three days," said Ganondorf coldly. "If you do not surrender the Stone by then, your forest will burn." With that, he turned on his heel and left the forest.

* * *

The Deku Tree knew it was dying as the sky turned pink with the dawn. All night, it had thought about what to do, how it could get itself out of this predicament. As the sun rose over the trees and the Kokiri began to wake from their slumber, the Deku Tree came to a reluctant decision. It was time for the boy to embark upon his destined journey. But he was still so young…

He would need a companion. Someone to guide him, to deter him from rash decisions, and to be a friend. The Deku Tree knew just the right person.

"Navi the fairy, come hither!" called the Deku Tree.

A small, winged sphere of pale blue light descended from the canopy and hovered in front of the Deku Tree's 'face.' "Here I am, Great Deku Tree," said Navi humbly. "What would you ask of me?"

"Navi the fairy, I am entrusting thee with a task of the utmost importance. Dost thou believeth thou art able to carry it through to the end?"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree, I believe I can do it!" said the fairy, excitement breaking her previously humble demeanor.

"Good. Thy mission is this: thou must seek out the boy with no fairy and accompany him on a great journey. A journey whose outcome will be either Hyrule's salvation or the world's downfall! Find him Navi, and bring him hence so I may tell him of his destiny."

"Yes, Great Deku Tree! I'll bring him here right away!" said Navi, already zooming away down the ravine that led to the village.

"Make haste, Navi!" the Deku Tree called after her. "I have not much time left…"

* * *

_Link stood upon a grassy plain. The sky was covered by dark clouds that rained heavily down upon him. A river flowed past right in front of him, and across it was a great white wall and a giant piece of wood braced with metal seemed to be stuck to it._

_Lightning arced across the sky, and as the thunder sounded, the giant piece of wood began to fall, revealing that it was suspended on a chain. Lower and lower it fell, until it landed right in front of Link with a _thunk, _forming a bridge to a city on the inside of the wall. Through the gap it left behind, he could see houses and people running about in what seemed to be panic._

_Another bolt of lightning flashed, and suddenly Link saw something big and white coming towards him from the city. Something big and white and moving quickly. It came closer and closer, and Link realized it was a huge animal, and it was charging at him! He dove aside as it came near. When he looked back at it, he saw people riding it; a woman with white hair, and a young girl who was looking back at him. Link could have sworn he knew the girl, but he didn't know where he'd seen her before. This place was not the forest, and he did not know anyone outside of it._

_The flash of yet another lightning bolt jolted him from his thoughts, and he heard a loud snuffle from behind him. Link whirled around to see a black version of the creature that the girl had been riding. A green man in black armor sat astride this one, the same man Link had seen leaving the forest earlier that night. The man looked down at him, twisting his lips into a smirk. He raised his hand, pointing the palm at Link, who took a step back. The man's hand began to glow, a sphere of energy forming in his palm. Link simply stood there, petrified by fear, unable to do anything…_

* * *

"Hey! Wake up, lazybones!" The loud voice jolted Link from his sleep. His eyes snapped open to see a fairy hovering just in front of his face. "Oh, _finally!_" she said. "I've been trying to wake you for five minutes!"

"Um…" said Link. He was trying to suppress the hope that this fairy would be his. That would be too good to be true. She was probably just delivering a message or something.

"You're Link, right?" asked the fairy. Link sat up and nodded. "My name is Navi. The Great Deku Tree said that I'm going to be your partner! Nice to meet you!"

Link was silent for a moment, simply staring at Navi. "No joke?" he asked quietly.

"No," said Navi. "No joke."

"YES!" Link shouted, jumping up from his bed and raising a triumphant fist. "I knew it wouldn't be forever! Haha, wait until Mido sees this, he'll be so mad…"

"Hey, listen!" Navi shouted. Link stopped mid-sentence and looked at her. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you. We need to go see him right now!"

"The Great Deku Tree summoned _me?_" Link asked incredulously.

"Yes, let's go!" She flew out of the tree house. When Link didn't follow immediately, she came back in to find him searching his house for something. "What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed.

"My wooden sword, it's gone!" Link said, looking under the bed. "I don't know where it could've gone. I'm sure I brought it back yesterday after I beat…" Link's voice trailed and his expression soured.

"What?" asked Navi impatiently.

"Mido," said Link darkly. "I'll bet anything he stole it. That's low even for him." He stood and walked towards the door. "Come on."

"We don't have time for this! We need to see the Great Deku Tree!" complained Navi as Link stepped out onto the raised platform outside his house.

"And conveniently enough, Mido is right near the ravine," said Link, pointing. "Let's go." He ran off towards Mido.

Navi sighed. _Well, at least he has a sense of purpose, even if it _is _a little misguided…_ she thought as she followed.

"Where's my sword, Mido?" asked Link through gritted teeth as he approached.

The older Kokiri grinned impishly. "You mean this old thing?" He held up Link's wooden sword and dodged away as Link tried to grab it. "I was thinking," he began, but Link cut him off.

"You were thinking? Oh Mido, that's great! That must be such an incredible milestone for you, learning how to use your brain!"

"Shut it, twit! I was talking!"

"Oh? I thought you were thinking."

"I… Shut up!" Mido flushed; this wasn't going as well as he'd planned. "I was thinking that a good weapon like this should be in possession of a _real_ man. You know, one with a fairy." Link coughed and gestured at Navi, who landed on his hat. "Yes, very nice. As I was sayi- wait, WHAT?!" Mido's jaw dropped.

"Look," said Navi, "just give him the sword. We need to see the Great Deku Tree right away!"

"The Great Deku Tree summoned _you?!_" Mido exclaimed. "Why would it summon you and not the great Mido? How do you have the favor of the Saria _and_ the Great Deku Tree?! GAH!"

"Mido, just give me the sword."

"NO!"

"Well, I guess that's settled," said Navi, taking off from Link's hat and flying to his ear. "Let's go, Link!"

"Mido give me- ack!" Link staggered away led by Navi, who had taken hold of Link's ear with a surprisingly strong grip and begun pulling. Mido laughed amid Link's cries of "Ow! Leggo! Stop it!" He was dragged almost all the way down the ravine before Navi released him. Link massaged his ear and gave Navi a dark look.

"I'm sorry, but this is far more important than your petty quarrel with Mido! The Great Deku Tree needs to speak with you right away."

"Fine." Link took a moment to compose himself before walking down the rest of the ravine.

When they reached the Deku Tree's meadow, Navi said, "Great Deku Tree, I've returned with Link." The Deku Tree did not reply. Navi tried twice more, raising her voice each time. On the fourth try, when Navi was nearly screaming, the Deku Tree seemed to wake from a trance.

"Ah, Navi, thou hast returned," it said. Link immediately noticed that its voice was weaker and did not vibrate through the ground as much as it used to. "Welcome, young Link. There are things I must discuss with thee, but thou must needs grant me thy assistance first."

"I will do my best, Great Deku Tree," Link said, bowing slightly. "What would you ask of me?"

"A monster named Gohma hath made its home inside of me, and I do not have enough energy to defend myself. I require thee to destroy it, as well as any offspring it may have spawned."

Link immediately saw a problem. "Great Deku Tree, I have no weapons." He searched his pockets and pulled out the slingshot. "All I have is this. Thanks to a certain someone," he added, shooting Navi a look.

"I can remedy this," said the Deku Tree. Using some of the little magic power it had left, it summoned two items which appeared before Link in a flash of green light. Link dropped the slingshot and stepped forward to examine the items.

One was a shield carved from the Deku Tree's own wood, which never rotted and was nearly as strong as metal but still burned just as easily as normal wood. It was emblazoned with the Kokiri symbol, a three-pronged spiral, which was painted on with red dye.

The second item was a sword. A real, steel sword with a real scabbard! There was even a ruby encrusted in the crossguard! Breathless, Link picked it up almost reverently. The leather wrapped around the scabbard fell to the ground, revealing itself to be a leather sword belt. Ignoring it for the moment, Link grasped the bronze hilt in his left hand and slowly drew the blade from the scabbard. The two-edged blade was two and a half feet long and shone brightly in the sun. Link swung it experimentally. It was comfortable in his hand, and the addition of the pommel provided both balance and a greater degree of a control than he had had with his wooden sword.

_I think I'll let Mido keep that old thing after all,_ he thought as he sheathed his new sword. He picked up the sword belt and fastened it around his waist, but was confused by an extra loop that hung off his right side.

"I think that goes over your shoulder, Link," said Navi.

"Huh?"

"Here, like this." She flew over and grabbed the hanging loop, then pulled it up over Link's head and dropped it on his left shoulder. "There, now tighten the buckle." Link did as he was told and tightened the buckle that went over his midsection. "There's a loop to hang the scabbard from on the back." With a little help from Navi, Link was able to get the sword on his back. Navi also discovered a few extra leather straps with clasps, and a few moments later, Link had passed them through the handles on the shield and it too was within easy access on his back.

"What do you suppose the rest of these loops are for?" Link asked Navi, indicating a series of different-sized leather loops on the waist belt. After a few seconds of examination, Navi had the answer yet again.

"They must be for other items," she said. Link picked up the slingshot and slid the handle into the smallest of the loops. Navi flew back a little bit and examined their handiwork.

"How does it look?" Link asked, striking a pose.

Navi laughed. "You look very dashing, O Mighty Link."

"That blade is the Kokiri Sword," said the Deku Tree. "It is an ancient treasure of the forest, granted to the bravest Kokiri in times when the forest is in grave danger. Thou art worthy of it, Link. Bear it well."

Link bowed deeply. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree. I am honored."

"Art thou ready?"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree. I am ready," said Link as he drew the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield.

"Then enter, brave Link. Let not thy courage falter." The Deku Tree opened its mouth wide, and Link entered without hesitation. As soon as he was inside, the Deku Tree's mouth closed behind him, leaving Navi the sole light source. Link squinted in the darkness, trying to see beyond the small ring of light Navi created.

"Can you be any brighter?" he asked. He spoke in a whisper in case the monster the Deku Tree had spoken of had an acute sense of hearing to track prey in such a low-light environment.

"I can, but I don't think I should," replied the fairy, also whispering. "It might give away our position. We'd lose the element of surprise."

"We'd also be able to see it coming."

_Can't argue with that logic,_ Navi thought. "Okay, I'll do it, but it's your fault if something bad happens." Her light suddenly doubled in brightness, expanding the circle. Link took a quick look around in the new light. Seeing nothing, he started to take a step forward.

"_Skee_…" Link jumped at the high-pitched squeak. He glared at Navi.

"What! That wasn't me!"

"Then who-"

"_Skeeree…_"

Link whirled around towards the sound and saw a strange creature lying on the ground just on the edge of Navi's light circle. It seemed to consist of two legs, each two feet in length, with a large head in between. Most of the head was a socket for a single gigantic eyeball, the lid of which was fluttering. Link tensed as he realized the light was waking it up!

In one fluid motion, Link whipped his hat off, caught Navi in it, and placed it back on his head, effectively hiding her light. However, Navi was unaware of his plan, and she let out a yelp as the hat caught her.

The creature's neon green eye shot open immediately, and suddenly Link knew how they hunted in the dark. Its eye was like a spotlight, illuminating whatever it fell upon with bright green light. And the first thing it saw was Link.

The creature stood up slowly, its eye trained upon the stunned Link. "Skee?" it asked curiously. It took a step towards him. Link immediately drew his sword. The creature's eye snapped down to the blade and seemed to recognize it as a weapon, for its eye dilated and turned red as it let out an earsplitting, "_SKEEREEKEEEEE!_" All around them, neon green eyes opened and fixed on Link and the red-eyed monster.

"This does _not_ look good…" Link turned slowly in place to take a quick head, or rather, eye count of what he decided were Gohma Larvae. Twenty eyes glared at him from the darkness. Within seconds all of them were red.

"Navi."

"What's going on? Let me out!"

"Navi, on the count of three, I am going to take off my hat. When I do, I want you to fly up a little bit and flash your light. Do you understand?"

"What will that do?!"

"Hopefully, it will distract them."

"Okay…"

"One… Two… Three!" Link pulled off his hat, allowing Navi to fly up and begin pulsing her light. All of the red eyes moved to her. Link wasted no time; he ran around the room, stabbing the larvae through the eyes. But after twelve seconds, Navi could no longer keep up the pulsing. It had taken an unexpected toll on her energy, and she fell. Link whirled around from his tenth kill to see her crumpled on the ground and barely shining at all. For the first time, Link saw what she looked like under her light. She was about two inches high with dark brown hair. She wore a dress that was the same pale blue color as her light and had two slits in the back through which her wings protruded. Link was too far away to see her face, but he was sure she would be very pretty.

The sound of one of the larvae walking tore his eyes away from Navi. One of the monsters seemed to realize she was what had distracted its brethren and allowed Link to kill them, for it walked forward with its eye trained on her. It raised a foot over her and Link's heart jumped into his throat as he realized what was about to happen.

Never before had he moved as fast as he did in that moment. In just under two seconds, Link ran three quarters of the distance between himself and the Gohma Larva and leaped high in the air. In mid-air, he flipped the Kokiri Sword to a backhand grip and raised it over his head with his right hand on the pommel. Just as Navi was about to be crushed, Link landed in front of the larva and used his momentum to thrust the Kokiri Sword into its eye and out the back of its skull. Hot crimson blood spurted out of the eye and splattered Link's face.

Navi looked up at him and gasped; his expression was that of one driven by nothing but sheer primal rage. His teeth were bared in a fierce snarl, his brow furrowed deeply, and his eyes… Navi was sure it was just the light from the larva's eye, but Link's eyes looked red.

With a yell, Link tore the sword sideways out of the monster's eye, then swung it up over his head and back down in front of him, slicing the monster in half and spraying Link with more blood. The creature fell backwards and hit the ground. The impact separated it into two quarters and a half. Wasting no time, Link stabbed the Kokiri Sword into the ground and picked up Navi, placing her on his right shoulder. As he picked up the sword again, Navi looked up at his eyes again. They were their normal blue, but there was something in them… It looked like fear.

"Are you all right?" he asked. His voice was shaky, and Navi realized that he must be as scared as he was by what he had just done.

"Yes," she replied. "Just a little shaken is all."

"Me too. I'm sorry for making you do that, I should've known-"

"It's fine, Link. I'm glad I could help at least a little bit."

Another larva leaped at Link. He raised the Kokiri Sword and allowed it to impale itself on the blade. "I need to get out of here and regroup," he said. Navi collected herself and gave off more light so he could see again. Her body disappeared in the light. Link looked down at her, obviously concerned.

"Don't worry about me. Look, there's some vines over there, see if you can climb them." Link took a cautious step backward and felt something crack under his boot.

A blinding flash of bright white light lit up the room, forcing Link to shield his eyes. All of the monsters shrieked. Link uncovered his eyes to see them reeling with their eyes rolling in their sockets. He lifted his foot to see what he had stepped on. Navi's light revealed it to be a nutshell. A handful of others lay around it. Forgetting the Gohma Larvae for the moment, Link picked them up out of curiosity. The shells were dark brown and a small opening that showed a glowing yellow core.

"Deku Nuts," said Navi. "They explode when broken and produce a bright flash which can stun some creatures." She flicked her wings towards the Gohma Larvae. "It appears to work on them as well. We should go while they're still recovering." Link nodded and pocketed the handful of nuts before climbing the vines to a higher level. When he reached the top, he sat down and hugged his knees. Navi looked at him with concern. The scared look in his eyes was still there.

"Do you need to talk?" she asked quietly.

"I… I _destroyed_ that thing," he said slowly. "I was merciless. I don't know what came over me. I saw you were in danger and wanted to protect you, but… not like that." He shivered slightly. "The worst part is that it felt… _good._ It felt so good to mutilate it and have its blood on my skin. I've never felt like that before. I'm only killing these things because they're hurting the Great Deku Tree. I don't want killing to feel like that, no matter how evil what or who I'm fighting is!"

"Link," said Navi. He looked down at her, and she saw he had tears in his eyes. "It's okay. You just got caught up in the moment, that's all. I'm sure it happens to a lot of fighters. It's nothing to be ashamed of." She took off from his shoulder and hovered in front of his face. "You saved my life. That's all that matters."

Link gave here a small smile. "Thanks, Navi. I'm glad to have you for a fairy, and a friend." He felt her tiny hand caress his cheek.

"Come on," she said. "The Deku Tree is relying on us." Link nodded and stood. "Let's keep climbing. I think the mother Gohma is at the top."

"Okay, said Link. "Up it is."

* * *

_**So that's all for now. The rest of the arc should be up on the weekend. Sorry to leave you hanging like that, but if I put the chapter split where I originally wanted to, This chapter would have been around 2,000 words. The last two chapters have about that long. I think you guys are tired of 2,000 worders. I know I am. So I'm trying to make my chapters a pleasant length and 5,000 is, in my opinion, a good length; not too long, not too short.**_

**_The next chapter will be a bit shorter and takes less liberties, but they have a bigger impact. Just keep in mind guys: this is not the OoT we know like the back of our hands._**

**_Please review! It's a great way to share your thoughts and make me feel super-special-awesome!_**

**_Until next time._**

**_P.S. AR14 I did not rip you off, this was written before I knew your story existed. To anyone reading this that is not AR14, go read The Hero of Time if you want another awesome OoT novelization ;)_**


	8. Chapter 5: Truths Revealed

_**I'm afraid my Gohma battle may be a little anti-climactic, but… I'm a speedrunner so this boss takes like five seconds for me. I did my best to make it exciting though, so that counts, right? Anyways, I've found that OoT has quite a few plot-holes and as a rabid fan who happens to be writing it out, it's my job to fill them. Or at least, that's what I think. I dunno, I'm just a nerdy kid. :\**_

_**I realize that this probably wasn't the best way to split these two chapters up, but this is what you get. I'll try to do better in future, but I might have to overlap arcs again. Fortunately, I've started doing some pre-writing, so I should be able to split up the Lullaby arc better than this one.**_

* * *

Link climbed for almost an hour, ascending the Deku Tree's tiers at a steady pace. Near the top of yet another wall of vines, he reached up for a handhold, but instead his hand plunged into something sticky. He immediately pulled away in disgust.

"Navi," he said, trying to shake the substance off of his hand, "can you fly a little higher?" Navi obliged, and her light revealed a spider web covering a hole in the ceiling of the room. A loud scratching issued through the hole.

"I think Gohma is up there," said Navi. "But how are we going to get past the-" Link climbed past her and tore his way through to the top. "… web," Navi finished with a sigh. "I guess that works." She flew up to join him.

After brushing as much of the webbing from his body as he could, Link took a quick look at his surroundings. Unlike the lower level, this area was lit by a luminescent moss that grew on the floor and walls, bathing the room in a soft blue light similar to Navi's. He would have thought it a very beautiful and tranquil place if not for the _skrish-skrash _noise that echoed around the room.

Link drew the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield from his back as he looked around for the source of the noise. He looked left and right, turned around and looked left and right again, and even looked down, but didn't see anything except the moss.

"Link," said Navi shakily. He turned and looked up at her. "Look _up_." Link raised his eyes to the ceiling and what he saw made his jaw drop in revulsion.

The monstrosity known as Gohma hung from the gigantic web it had spun on the ceiling, its single yellow eye glaring down at the boy and fairy who had dared to intrude on its territory. Its body was black and sparsely covered with six-inch-long black hairs. It shared a similar structure to the Larvae, with its eye suspended between two legs, but it had the addition of a tail-like appendage on the back side of its head. Link realized that it was a birthing organ when a large pink egg dropped out of it and landed right in front of him. Immediately, Link stabbed the Kokiri Sword through the egg. The blade came out stained with blood, and a weak moan issued from the inside of the egg.

Gohma's eye widened and it dropped to the ground with a thunderous crash. It was huge, standing at eighteen feet when on its legs and twenty-four feet when it reared up on its tail and screeched fiercely at Link.

Link stood his ground as Gohma crossed the distance between them in three steps. It lowered itself so its eye glared directly into Link's face. Link stared back, only slightly nervous. Then, without warning, Gohma reared up onto its tail again and raised its legs high up in the air. Link barely realized what was about to happen in time. He dove aside just as Gohma's legs crashed down where he had been standing, landing heavily on his stomach. Before he could pick himself up, he felt a claw close around his leg and yelled as he was lifted into the air and dangled in front of the monster's eye. Unfazed, Link swung at the eye, but Gohma simply closed it. The Kokiri Sword bounced off of the armored eyelid and Link lost his grip on it. It fell to the floor and landed point-down, stabbing through the moss and into the wooden floor.

Now weaponless, Link searched his pockets frantically for anything he could use to defend himself. His fingers felt the Deku Nuts. Desperately, he pulled one out and hurled it at the ground, shutting his eyes in preparation for the flash. Gohma shrieked as the light blinded it. It flailed once, sending Link flying across the room, then fell to the floor with its eye rolling in its socket.

Link landed hard on his back and his breath left him in a harsh exhale. He couldn't breathe. It was as though his lungs had forgotten how to work. Try as he might, he couldn't get the air to go down his windpipe. His heart beat frantically in his chest. He was going to die. He was going to die because his damned lungs wouldn't work and he couldn't get them to no matter how hard he tried…

And suddenly, his lungs expanded as he took in a sharp gasp of air. He lay on the ground for several seconds, taking deep breaths. He had never realized how important respiration was.

Navi suddenly appeared on his chest and he tilted his head down to look at her. "Link, I'm so sorry!" she cried. ""Everything happened so fast, I couldn't help! I-"

"Navi."

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Link and Gohma got to their feet at the same time, but neither of them moved immediately after. Link's gaze travelled down to the Kokiri Sword, which was stuck in the floor right next to Gohma. He knew that if he tried to run in and grab it, he would be knocked away or picked up again, and then he would be at Gohma's mercy. Deku Nuts seemed like the best choice, but Gohma knew what they did now, and would probably be ready to close its eye at a moments notice. He needed a distraction.

"Navi, can you distract Gohma for a few seconds?" he asked, his voice quiet so Gohma couldn't hear.

"What?!"

"Not like last time," he reassured her. "Just fly over and yell at it for a few seconds."

"Okay…I'll do it." Navi took a deep breath before zooming forward, shouting "HEY UGLY!"

Gohma looked up from the boy to see the fairy, which began to buzz around its eye, yelling insults. Gohma did not appreciate this. It raised a leg and swatted at the fairy, but missed.

"Aww, do you need some depth perception?" teased the fairy.

_Twang!_

Gohma screeched as a bright flash stunned it once again. Out of reflex, its eye began to roll madly, dizzying the monster. It tried to steady itself with a wider stance, but lost its balance in doing so and collapsed. It saw a blur of green and knew the boy was running for his sword. It had to stop him!

Gohma struggled to stand up, but it was still too dizzy. Slowly, its eye stopped spinning enough to see the boy step in front of it. He pointed the sword into Gohma's eye, putting the sharp point inches from it. He closed his eyes, steeling himself. Gohma panicked, and once again began to attempt to stand. But before it could, the boy's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud yell as he drew back the sword and plunged it into Gohma's eye, burying it to the hilt.

Gohma screamed as it jumped to its feet, yanking the sword from the boy's grip. It stumbled backwards, letting out scream after earsplitting scream as it felt an intense heat spread through it. Then without warning, its body exploded into hellfire, lighting the room with an intense green light. Many more screams issued from the lower level as its larvae suffered the same fate. Within seconds, Gohma and all of its offspring were no more than piles of black ashes upon the ground. The Kokiri Sword lay in the center of Gohma's ashes, its blade faintly glowing red from the heat of the hellfire.

Link let out his breath and felt a grin spread across his face. "I did it," he said. "Navi, I did it! I saved the Great Deku Tree!" He punched the air and turned a backflip in celebration.

"So you did!" laughed Navi. "But how are we going to get out? I don't think you want to climb all the way back down those vines, do you?"

Link stopped celebrating immediately. "You're right, I don't want to do that…" He walked to the Kokiri Sword and checked if it was cool enough to be picked up. It was, so he sheathed it and replaced the Deku Shield on his back. "But I suppose it's the only option, so… huh?" A crystal blue circle of light had appeared in the center of the room. Curious, he walked over to it. After a few seconds of staring, he looked at Navi expectantly.

"Don't ask me, I've never seen anything like this!" she said. "I don't think it's harmful, though."

Link nodded and looked back at the light. He closed his eyes and slowly stepped into the circle. Immediately, he felt much better. The ache from when he had been thrown vanished and the bruise on his leg from Gohma's claw healed.

"Navi, come here. This light heals you."

Navi flew into the light and her fatigue from earlier vanished. "Wow, I feel great!" she said, flying a few loop-the-loops. After a few more fancy aerial maneuvers, she settled on Link's shoulder. "So back to the problem. How are we getting out?"

As if in response, the circle of light contracted around Link's boots and began to shine more brightly. Link himself started to glow with the blue light before feeling himself begin to rise gently into the air. It grew brighter and brighter until he could no longer see the room around him. Then suddenly, the light disappeared and he found himself in the Deku Tree's meadow.

* * *

Ganondorf stopped walking on the drawbridge that led into Castle Town. Whenever a monster was summoned, a small mental link was forged between the summoned monster and he who summoned it. For some reason, Ganondorf could no longer sense Gohma. But he had drained the Tree's power, it wasn't possible that Gohma was dead. He disregarded it as a matter of distance and continued into Castle Town.

* * *

"Thou hast done well, Link," said the Deku Tree. "But, although thy valiant efforts succeeded in destroying the monster, it was too late for me. I will die soon."

"So then…" Link looked down at the ground as his eyes grew moist. "So then I failed."

"No, my child, you did not fail. I was doomed before Navi woke thee. This was a test of thy courage to ensure that thou art indeed ready to step onto the path of destiny. Thou hast passed the test."

Link looked up from the ground, but did not look any happier at this news.

"Do not grieve for me just yet, child. I have important things to tell thee before I pass. Wilt thou listen?" Link nodded and sat down. "Good. I will begin with the most vital information: the identity of the man who cursed me." Link looked up at the Deku Tree with rapt attention.

"The man who cursed me is named Ganondorf. He is the King of the Gerudo Tribe of the Western Desert. He came to this forest late this past night seeking an ancient treasure, which I now entrust to thee." The Deku Tree once again called upon its severely diminished magic stores and summoned another object in a flash of green light. It descended slowly towards Link, who held out his hand and allowed it to settle gently in his palm. It was a spherical emerald about four inches in diameter and set in a golden cradle in the shape of the Kokiri symbol.

"This is the treasure Ganondorf sought: the Spiritual Stone of Forest, the Kokiri's Emerald. How he learned of its existence, I know not. But regardless, I refused to bestow it upon him, for his heart was blackened by greed and a thirst for power. He grew angry and used sorcery to create the monster you destroyed, Gohma. After threatening to burn this forest in three days if I did not yield the stone, he left. I know not where next he went. I do not think he knew that Gohma would kill me as fast as it did. Link, thou must stop this man before he obtains the other two Spiritual Stones. Leave the forest and go to Hyrule Castle. There, thou must speak with the Princess. The Stone will be the key to her trust." Link opened his mouth, but the Deku Tree cut him off. "Hold thy questions, boy, there is yet one more thing I have to impart unto thee."

The Deku Tree seemed to brace itself for what it was about to say. "Eight years ago, a Hylian woman entered this forest with a child of ten months. She was gravely wounded and soon would die. I could sense the child's great destiny. The woman's dying wish was for me to raise the child. I did this."

Link thought that he knew where this was going, but still he asked the question, feigning ignorance. "What does this have to do me?" His voice was shakier than he expected.

"Link, that child was none other than thyself. Thou art not Kokiri. Thou art Hylian."

Link's legs went to jelly and he sank to his knees. He heard Navi gasp and start trying to console him, but he wasn't listening to her. Everything he had known about himself was fake. It was all a lie. A godsdamned _lie_.

He asked the first question that came to his mind. "Does anyone else know?" he asked, not caring that his voice cracked.

The Deku Tree hesitated. "Yes…" it said. "Thy friend Saria knows. She was there when thy mother passed."

_Saria_. Saria knew. She knew Link's life was a lie. She knew. His eyes widened as another realization dawned on him.

She had been his friend out of pity. She must have known that he would never be treated like a real Kokiri and been his friend because no one else would. Underneath that amiable façade, she was just another person who thought he was a freak, a weirdo that didn't belong in the forest.

"Link, I am sure this is a shock to you, but do not forget: thou must go and see the Princess at Hyrule Cas-" Suddenly the Deku Tree stopped and its branches shuddered violently, dislodging several leaves.

"Great Deku Tree!" cried Link and Navi together.

"I fear my time has come… Link, the fate of Hyrule depends on thy meeting with the princess. Navi… look after Link, and Link… do the same for Navi. I entreat thee… Good… bye..." The Deku Tree shuddered again. Its bark knotted and began to turn gray, and many leaves fell from the canopy formed by its branches.

The Deku Tree was dead.

Navi landed on Link's hat and began to cry softly. Link bowed, his eyes closed and a single tear running down his cheek.

"Farewell, Great Deku Tree," he whispered. "Thank you for giving me a home and caring for me. May your spirit find rest with the Goddesses." With that, Link turned and walked slowly back down the ravine to Kokiri Village.

Anger, hurt, and sadness were flooding his mind. He was angry that he had been lied to his entire life. He was hurt because Saria had only been nice to him out of pity. He was sad because the Deku Tree, whom he respected for honoring his mother's last wish to raise him, was dead. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he bumped into Mido.

"Hey moron, watch where you're going!" said Mido. Link did not react, but instead kept walking with his eyes on his boots. Mido was surprised by this, but didn't dwell on it, for he suddenly saw the Deku Tree. His eyes widened as he took in the falling leaves and grayed, knotted bark. "What…" He looked back at Link, then to the Deku Tree. Mido's face twisted into an expression of rage and he ran after Link. He caught up in seconds and tackled him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" roared Mido. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"Get off me," said Link quietly.

"Not until you tell me why you killed the Great Deku Tree!"

"Link didn't kill the Great Deku Tree," Navi said. "He tried to save it."

"The _hell _he did!" Mido said, flipping Link over so they were face-to-face. "You killed it!"

"No I didn't!" yelled Link. "Why would I-" He was interrupted when Mido's fist smashed against his cheek.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Mido screamed. "Who else could have done it?!"

"Mido," said Navi, "Link didn't kill the Great Deku Tree. There was a monster-"

"Shut up!" said Mido, standing up. "I don't believe either of you! As far as I'm concerned you were in this together!" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm going back to my house. If you're not gone by the time I come out, there will be hell to pay." Mido stormed off towards the village.

Link wasted no time in standing up and heading back the village himself. Navi settled on his shoulder as he walked through the village. As he reached his tree house, a voice called his name. He turned to see Saria running towards him, and he gritted his teeth.

_She's the last person I want to see right now,_he thought, turning around and climbing the ladder._Hopefully she'll take the hint and leave me alone._

Once inside his house, Link grabbed his spare pillowcase and threw it on the floor. He went around the room, seizing his possessions and things he thought he might need and stuffing them into the pillowcase.

Navi watched him with concern. It was clear that the Deku Tree's news had upset him quite a lot. She wanted to talk to him about it, but she was afraid that would just make him more upset. As she struggled to decide on a course of action, Saria entered the house.

"Hi Link!" she said cheerily. Link pointedly turned his back on her and pretended to think deeply about whether or not to bring a collection of acorn tops. "Link?" she asked, coming over to him. "Is something wrong?"

Link suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter. "Is something wrong?" he said loudly. "_Is something wrong? _That would be a yes, Saria. Yes there is something wrong. I think you should go."

"But Link-"

"I said _go._"

"No," said Saria firmly. "I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong."

"EIGHT YEARS!" screamed Link, whirling around to face her with angry tears in his eyes. "EIGHT YEARS, SARIA! YOU'VE LIED TO ME FOR EIGHT GODSDAMNED YEARS!"

Saria gasped and took a step back. "How… How did you find out?"

"The Deku Tree told me. He told me you were there when my mother died. You knew. YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN _ONCE _THINK TO TELL ME!"

"Link, I'm sorry, I wasn't allowed to tell you! Believe me, I wanted to, but-"

"Oh, shut up! You're so full of crap! You pitied me, that's the only reason you were my so-called _friend._"

Saria's eyes filled with tears as a hurt look came over her face. "Is that what you think?" she asked quietly. "You think I spent so much time with you, shared all my secrets with you and stood up for you all those times because I pitied you?"

"Yes," said Link. "Yes, I do."

Saria slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you! I treasured your friendship above the friendship of everyone else in the forest! Do you know why?" She pointed at the half-packed pillowcase. "Because I knew this would happen one day. I knew you were going to leave – possibly forever – and I wanted to have memories of you once you were gone!"

Link opened his mouth to argue more, but realized he had nothing to say in response to that. All of his anger and resentment faded as he realized Saria truly cared for him. He hung his head. "I'm sorry Saria," he said. "I should have-"

Link stopped as Saria suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around him. He stood there shocked for a moment, but quickly came to his senses and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry," Link said again.

"I forgive you," said Saria.

"Awww, this is so _cuuuute!_" squealed Navi, buzzing around their heads. Link turned pink and shot her a death glare. Saria pulled away, keeping her head down so that her green bangs would hide her own pink cheeks.

"Um, Saria…" She looked up from her boots. "What… What was my mother like?"

Saria smiled. "She was beautiful. Long blond hair, the most gorgeous green eyes… You have her ears; they had a softer point than most other Hylians. And I could tell by the way she held you and looked at you that she loved you with all her heart."

Link closed his eyes as he formed a mental picture of his mother. "Did you learn her name?" he asked.

"Yes," Saria said. "It was Ilisa."

"Ilisa…"Link thought the name over and over to engrain it in his mind. At long last he opened his eyes. "Thank you, Saria."

She smiled. "So… can I help you pack?" Link nodded and together they packed Link's pillowcase with a change of clothes, a sack of dried fruit, a canteen of water, a few broken Deku Sticks wrapped in birch bark, and a piece of flint Link could strike on the Kokiri Sword. Link also gathered more Deku Nuts and put them in a pouch, which he hung from his swordbelt.

After twenty minutes, Link was all packed. The pillowcase was tied up and slung over his shoulder so that it hung like a satchel next to his leg. Saria walked with him to the bridge that led out of the Kokiri Forest and they stood facing each other in the center.

"Well," said Link, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah…"said Saria. "Here, I made you something." She produced a wooden ocarina engraved with the Kokiri symbol and a green stripe above the mouthpiece. "Just something to remember me by."

Link reached out and took the ocarina from Saria's hands. He turned it over, admiring Saria's craftsmanship. There were no imperfections on the outside surface of the wood, and he was sure that he wouldn't find any if he could see inside. Link raised the ocarina to his lips and blew into the mouthpiece. A clear note rang out from the instrument, perfect in pitch.

"Thank you so much, Saria," said Link. "I'll take good care of it and play it every day."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" laughed Saria. "It's not like it's integral to your quest or anything. Just keep it, and remember that no matter what happens, you always have a friend to come back to."

"I will," said Link. "Thank you." He turned to leave.

"Be careful!" blurted Saria. "No dying, okay?"

Link turned around and gave her a confident smile. Then, he disappeared into the shadows of the log that led out of the forest.

Saria stared after him for a moment, as if hoping that he would come back and yell "Fooled you!" Then, reluctantly, she turned and walked slowly back to her house. Once there, she knelt by her bed and prayed to all three goddesses to watch over Link and lead him safely along his journey.

* * *

Link closed his eyes before stepping out of the log and onto the lush green grass of Hyrule Plain. He took in a deep breath and noticed that the air was different here. In the forest, it was warm and thick because the trees kept in the heat of the sun. There was almost never any wind unless a powerful storm was passing over the forest. But here, out on the open plains, the air was cool, clear and fresh. A gentle breeze ruffled Link's hair and clothes, as if welcoming him to the outside world. At last, he opened his eyes to see that he was in a small L-shaped ravine just off of the main area. He walked forward and around the bend, and finally got his first sight of the plains.

The sky opened up like a gigantic blue blanket, with puffy white clouds drifting lazily across it. To his left, the plains continued for miles before the horizon was broken by small copses of trees and the cliffs that framed Hyrule Plain. Before him, the horizon was obscured by a large hill with a dirt path, and to his right, a river flowed northward, the water sparkling brightly in the un-obscured sunlight. It was an incredible sight for Link, who had lived his entire life surrounded by trees that blocked the horizon and the sky.

But then, Link realized that the Deku Tree had never given him directions on where the castle was. It could take days to search such a vast area!

"Navi," he said, "you wouldn't happen to know which direction Hyrule Castle is in, would you?"

"Hoo! Hoo!"

Link cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at Navi. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

"That wasn't me," she said.

"Hoo! Up here, Link! Hoo hoot!"

Link looked up at the branch of an old tree that stood right at the edge of the ravine. A huge brown owl perched on it, peering down at him intently. It was a very strange looking owl, with extravagant eyebrows that seemed to defy gravity as they rose up at least eight inches from its face, and a group of black feathers below its beak that looked like a mouth. These features combined with the general shape of its head made it look almost human, and its strong voice made it seem even more so.

"Hoo hoo, how do you do?" asked the owl.

"Um…I'm doing well…" said Link uncertainly.

"Hoot ho, that is good!" exclaimed the owl. It moved one of its wings to point at itself. "My name is Kaepora Gaebora."

"Crap-ora Gae-boring?"

"Kaepora Gaebora," repeated the owl patiently.

"Koopa…Ugh, never mind, I'll get it at some point," said Link, shaking his head. "What do you need?"

"I have an item for you that I think you will find very useful," said Kaepora. He shook his leg, revealing a large scroll tied to his leg with twine. Using his beak, Kaepora undid the knot in the twine, and the scroll fell to the ground in front of Link, who picked it up and unrolled it.

"It's a map!" he exclaimed. Indeed it was; a full color map of Hyrule, complete with labeled areas, villages, and the names of each mountain in the Korosu Mountain Range, where the Gorons lived.

"There is a small enchantment upon this map," said Kaepora. "Do you see the little green dot?" Link located the dot and nodded. "That dot represents your position. The first thing you should look for if you are lost is that little green dot. It will help you to gather your bearings."

"Thank you very much," said Link, giving the owl a small bow.

"Your current goal is to see the princess, correct? You will find Hyrule Castle to the northwest. Just follow the trail, and it will take you straight there. If you make haste, you can make it there before nightfall." Link nodded and ran off down the path.

"And Link," called Kaepora. The boy stopped and turned around. "You would do well not to be on the plains come nightfall." With that final cryptic statement, the owl spread its wings and took off, flying away into the west.

Link watched him go. When the owl was a mere speck in the sky, he turned and started walking down the path again. After a quick look at the map, he rolled it up and stowed in his pillowcase satchel. "It's going to be a long day," he muttered.

Navi landed on his hat and reclined lazily. "Not for me," she said with a giggle. "I get to take a nap!"

Link sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's going to be a _very _long day…"

* * *

_**So that's that. Hopefully, the next chapter won't be quite as long a wait.**_

_**Please review! It's a great way to show your support and make me feel super-special-awesome!**_

_**Until next chapter.**_

_**-Norkix-**_


	9. Chapter 6: Danger in the Darkness

**_DON'T HATE ME PLEEEAAASE! I'm sorry guys, I really am. I haven't had a lot of time for writing, so this chapter was half finished around four months before I finally finished it a couple days ago. Thank you for your patience, and please forgive me! I'm making more time to write, so expect more updates now. And for followers if Majora's Revenge, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. That's getting finished very soon!_**

**_Once again, I'm very sorry. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

"Ah, Ganondorf, my good friend!" said Torren, standing up from his throne. "What can I do for you this fine afternoon?"

The Gerudo King thought very carefully about the wording of his proposition as he exchanged pleasantries with Torren. This was, after all, the most vital part of his plan, and he didn't want to mess it up. If things didn't go down correctly, he would never be able to get close to the Ocarina of Time without betraying Torren's trust.

At last, Ganondorf decided his proposition was as good as it could get. "Torren," he said, "I have a proposition for you." The Hylian King nodded for him to continue. "I… I would like for the Gerudo Desert to become a province of Hyrule."

"Is that so?" asked Torren, raising his eyebrows. "I would think your people too proud to agree to that."

"Under normal circumstances, you would be correct," said Ganondorf. "However, I have recently received several reports from villages near the western border of the desert saying that they have been the subject of raids."

"Ridiculous!" exclaimed Torren. "No Hylians travel to the western border!"

"The raiders did not come from Hyrule, Torren," said Ganondorf. "They came from Koridai."

"KORIDAI?!" roared Torren. "Those no-good, insolent, cantankerous bastards! I _knew _they were scum!" Torren continued to rant, showcasing a colorful vocabulary and the creativity to use it exceptionally well. Ganondorf listened for a while, thoroughly amused and slightly awed by the Hylian King's curses. Eventually, however, Ganondorf coughed loudly.

Torren stopped, breathing heavily and red in the face. "I'm sorry, Ganondorf," he said. "I forgot myself. Please continue."

"As I was saying," said Ganondorf, "the raids came from Koridai-"

"Shit-for-brains," muttered Torren.

Ganondorf ignored him. "On the most recent raid, the villagers were only barely able to repel the raiders. My people have asked me to enlist your aid, but I believe it may be better for the desert to become a province of Hyrule. There are a number of reasons for this." Ganondorf paused and quickly reviewed them in his mind. "Chief among these reasons is economy. We have never had one before, having stolen what we need instead of buying it. As a result, I have absolutely no idea how to manage an economy. I may sound petty, trying to pawn this off to you, but I believe this to be the best course of acton."

"Secondly, you would have the Gerudo warriors at your side in times of war. We are strong warriors, but also excellent spies, and our thieving skills may be useful for disrupting enemy supply lines. It is my belief that we would be a worthy addition to the Hylian army."

Ganondorf listed another three reasons. Torren listened intently, taking each reason into account and thinking deeply about possible repercussions. Ganondorf waited patiently for Torren's decision. One of the things he admired about Torren was his ability to concentrate on important decisions.

Five full minutes passed in which Torren thought deeply about the proposition. By the time he opened his mouth, Ganondorf was sweating in anticipation.

So much was riding on this. If Torren said no, Ganondorf would either have to brainwash Torren again or start from scratch. Although a second brainwash would be the easier solution, Ganondorf was hesitant to do it, and for good reason. Multiple brainwashes could have serious effects on the target's psyche. He already knew that Torren's mood swings had become more unpredictable after the peace treaty, which meant that the brainwashing had affected the lingering depression caused by the deaths of the Queen and Isaac. Another brainwashing could make the Hylian King go completely mad. It would be a risky shot, but creating a new plan would take so long…

"I agree to your proposition," said Torren. A huge weight seemed to lift off of Ganondorf's shoulders. "You will swear allegiance to me in three days. Be here at noon and wear something nice. You are to become a duke."

Ganondorf smiled. As a duke, he would be given access to the Royal Family's treasure hall, where he believed the Ocarina of Time to be held. It would be simple to rig a small heist from inside the palace. In fact, he could make himself look completely innocent if he played his cards right.

Ganondorf thanked Torren with a bow and took his leave, already thinking about the next part of his plan.

* * *

As the sky turned pink with dusk, Hyrule Castle Town's walls stood tantalizingly in the distance. Link kept moving, but by the time the sky was red in the west, his goal still stood five miles away.

"We're not going to make it," Link said. "And that owl said that we shouldn't be on the plains at night…"

"I _told _you we shouldn't have stopped for lunch!" Navi sighed. "But no, you said it would be fine, you said we could still make it! And now we're going to be caught out here to face an unknown danger in the dark… For the love of Nayru, why are you stopping?" Link pointed at the sun. Navi turned to see it disappearing rapidly as it sank behind the horizon. "Farore have mercy…" she breathed as it disappeared.

The two companions jumped as a Wolfos howled in the distance, heralding the night. Link drew the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield as he looked around wildly. All around him in the darkness was… nothing. No monsters. No danger. Nothing. Link sighed and shook his head as he muttered, "Stupid owl, getting me all worked up like that." He started looking around for somewhere to make camp. A large outcropping with buildings on it caught his eye as the windows lit up. It was no more than five hundred yards away.

"Come on, Navi," said Link, taking a step towards the outcropping. No sooner did his foot hit the ground than a skeletal hand burst out of the ground and seized his ankle with supernatural strength. Link, paralyzed by shock, watched as the hand used him as an anchor to pull up the body it belonged to. The creature tore its way out of the ground and into the moonlight.

It was a child-sized skeleton, but it clearly was not human. Its fingers ended in long, sharp claws, its legs were short and stumpy, its feet were long, and its skull was strangely shaped with the nose and mouth jutting out from underneath the hollow eye sockets. Slowly, the creature raised its head and looked directly at Link. It clacked its jaw as a pin-point of red light appeared in each of its eye sockets.

A terrified scream erupted from Link as he raised the Kokiri Sword over his head and smashed the pommel down on top of the monstrosity's skull. The bone cracked around the site of impact and the red lights in the eye sockets intensified. The creature's hand seized Link's wrist in a vice-like grip. The claws carved into his flesh, and blood oozed around the skeletal fingers. The creature clacked its jaw madly at the sight of the crimson liquid.

With a yell formed equally out of terror and pain, Link smashed the Deku Shield into the creature's face. It let go of his arm and stumbled back. Link wasted no time; he lunged forward and smashed the skull with the pommel of his sword over and over until it shattered, then jumped back and swung the blade, severing the head from the spine. The skull erupted into blue hellfire as it fell to the ground, and the body simply fell over.

Link gazed down at the headless skeleton and tried to get his heart out of his throat. However, adrenaline filled his system once more when the body sat up and started to get to its feet. Link screamed and made a mad dash for the outcropping.

"Run, Link! Run!" cried Navi, who had hidden under his hat.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" _he screeched angrily.

Link was halfway to the outcropping when two more skeletons tore their way out of the ground and fixed their dead, hollow eyes upon him. He kept running and cut them both in half as he passed. He was fifty yards away when he tripped over a hummock and cracked his head on a rock.

The last thing he saw as his vision faded was the skeletal feet of another creature walking towards him…

* * *

_The drawbridge lowered, landing with a _thunk _in front of Link. A figure approached from inside the walls, tall and menacing. Link drew his sword as he took a nervous step back. The figure laughed loudly and the sound echoed in Link's ears._

_"You pathetic little boy… Don't you know who you are dealing with?" it said. Lightning flashed, and suddenly the figure was in front of him. "You cannot escape destiny," it hissed, grabbing his throat._

* * *

Link jolted awake with a yell and tried to get to his feet. Strong hands pushed him back down. He fought against them, desperate to get away.

"Whoa there, boy! Settle down now, yer safe here!"

Link stopped struggling and looked in the direction the voice had come from. A portly man with a bushy black mustache and kind brown eyes stood next to him. Link looked around and saw he was in a bed situated in a cozy room. A small fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, helping multiple candles to light the room. His hat, now folded on the side table, had been replaced by a thin layer of bandages, and the gouge marks on his wrist had been bandaged as well.

"Where am I?" Link asked, looking back at the man, calming down, now, as the adrenaline drained out of his bloodstream.

The man laughed and gestured outward. "Yer in the house of Lon Lon Ranch, home of the famous Lon Lon Milk. And yer lucky to be alive! You went and conked yerself out on a rock while gittin' chased by Stalchilds. If I hadn't gotten there when I did, I reckon you'd be a goner! I'm Talon by the way," he added, extending a rough hand.

"Um… my name's Link," the boy now greeted, but even as he took Talon's hand and gave it a shake, his mind was on someone else. "Where's Navi?"

Talon laughed again, and Link felt slightly upset. What had he done that was so funny?

"_Navi_… hmm, you talkin' 'bout that fairy?" Talon now asked. Link nodded, and Talon cracked another grin in recognition. "Why, she's helpin' m'daughter out in the kitchen. Speakin' of…" Talon stood and walked to the door. "Malon! How's that food comin'?"

"Almost ready, Dad!" came the reply, muffled by the wood.

"That's my girl!" said Talon, walking back to Link. "Bless her heart, she does all the cookin' and cleanin' around here without a peep. Prob'ly knows I'd get it all wrong if I did it. And Ingo is too much of a party-pooper to do anything as trivial as cookin' an' housekeepin'."

"TALON!" shouted a voice from outside. "Get your lazy ass out here and help me get the Cuccos in the coop!"

"Speak o' the devil," chuckled Talon, standing up. "I'm coming Ingo!" he called, making to leave the room.

The door opened as he approached, revealing a pretty young girl around Link's age. She wore a smile that could charm a Wolfos into docility, and her dark blue eyes were alight with curiosity at the stranger in her home. She was dressed in a simple, cotton dress- white, with blue trim at the hem- and her untamed hair was a fiery red in color, cascading down her back and curling at the tips. She bore a tray piled with steaming food, and Link's mouth watered at the smell.

"Ah, Malon!" cried Talon. "Allow me t' introduce you two. This is m'daughter, Malon. And Malon, this is Link, the kid who was out in the field."

"Hi there," said Malon cheerily. "Daddy, you better get outside, or Ingo will go into conniptions."

"Right you are, sweetie. You kids behave, y'hear?" And with a small wink at Link, he left the room.

Malon rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. He tries to play matchmaker every time a guy comes through here." She set the tray down on the bed.

"Thanks," said Link. He looked around again. "Um… Talon said my fairy was with you."

Malon's freckled nose scrunched up as she giggled. "Oh yeah, she's downstairs. Took a liking to the sugar jar."

"Ah," said Link. "What's sugar?"

"What's sugar?" echoed Malon incredulously. "How do you not know what sugar is?"

Link shrugged. "I grew up in a forest." He looked down at his tray. His meal consisted of a lump of delicious-smelling something, a small pile of what looked like white paste, some orange sticks, and a cup of what Link assumed was Lon Lon Milk. He had never seen food like this before, his diet having consisted entirely of fruit, nuts and berries for much of his life. His eyes then moved to a pair of metal objects on the side of the tray. He recognized the knife immediately, but was confused by the other, which ended in four prongs.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the strange utensil.

Malon's grin faltered a little. After a moment of wondering whether Link was playing with her or if he was serious, Malon answered, "A fork. Here, let me show you." She showed Link how to use fork and knife to cut the delicious-smelling lump (Malon called it meat) into bite size pieces. Link caught on quickly and enjoyed his meal of Cucco breast, mashed potatoes, and carrots. The Lon Lon Milk was exceptionally good; Link could see why it was famous.

"Thanks again," said Link after he had finished.

"It's no trouble," said Malon with a smile. "I still can't believe you were out in the field at night. All by yourself, too! Everyone knows you can't stay out there past dusk."

"I was heading for the castle," answered Link, disregarding Malon's crack at his ignorance. "I was hoping to reach the gates by nightfall, but… well, that didn't really work out now, did it?"

"Why are you heading to the castle?"

"I need to talk to the princess."

Malon burst out laughing. "And how are you going to do that?"

"What do you mean? Can't I just ask to see her?"

Malon laughed again, shaking her head. "It doesn't really work like that. Dare I ask why you need to see the Princess?"

Link reached into his pocket and removed the Kokiri's Emerald. Malon's jaw dropped. "I need to give her this and talk to her."

"How did you get that gem?" Malon asked, staring at the Emerald and gravitating towards it.

Link told her about his adventure in the Great Deku Tree, the battle with Gohma, and the mission the Deku Tree gave him. As he spoke, Malon's face lit up in delight. When he had finished, the door to the house opened and slammed.

"I can't believe you!" shouted Ingo. "I can't believe that you're actually making a living when all you do is sleep! _I _do all the work around here! Without me, this ranch would be nothing!" Talon's rebuttal was unintelligible because he was not shouting, but Link could tell that he was angry as well.

Malon sighed. "They're fighting again… I'd say they're like an old married couple, but that would be an understatement. They bicker practically every chance they have… well, assuming that my dad's awake. It's not even my dad's fault; he has a condition that causes him to fall asleep randomly…" She trailed off, gaze lowering onto the mattress.

Link remained quiet, not wanting to touch on a subject that seemed to make Malon upset. Movement in the door way caught his eye, and he looked up just in time to see Navi zoom through the door.

"Hi, Link!" she said rapidly, beginning to buzz around his head quickly. "What's going on? Have you ever had sugar? You should try sugar, it's _amazing_, it's sweet and it's yummy and it gives you so much energy and-" She suddenly plopped onto the blankets over Link's lap.

"And then you crash," said Malon with a giggle.

"Mweef," replied Navi exhaustedly.

Link couldn't help but smile as he gently picked her up and set her on his hat. She curled up and her light dimmed slightly as she drifted off to sleep.

"How're you two kids getting along?" asked Talon, appearing in the doorway.

"Fine," said Malon. "How's Ingo?"

"Ingo? Oh, he got all bent outta shape and then stalked off to his house. He oughtta be right as rain in the mornin', don't you worry." He yawned. "Well, I guess I'm sleeping downstairs tonight. Link, if yer headin' into town, why don'tcha come with us tomorrow? I'm makin' a delivery of milk to the castle, and yer welcome to ride in the wagon with me and Malon."

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks!" replied Link.

Talon tucked Malon into her bed, ruffled Link's hair goodheartedly, and banked the fire before going downstairs.

Link was about to roll over when Malon made a _pssssst _sound. He turned to face her.

"I've got a plan to get you into the castle tomorrow," she whispered. She told Link her plan, and Link agreed that it was a good plan. They talked a little more after that before they could feel sleep beginning to wash over them.

Link burrowed into the mattress, drawing the blankets over himself with an exhausted _yawn._

"Goodnight, Malon," he mumbled. For a second, he thought she might have already fallen asleep. But the reply came after a second or two, faint and sleepy in execution.

"G'night… Fairy Boy."

* * *

Ganondorf, meanwhile, was wide awake. He was in one of the castle's guest rooms, having decided not to risk a trip back to Gerudo Valley at night. A book on the Royal Family's most sacred treasures lay open before him, and he was poring over an entry on a harp that had been passed down since Hyrule's founding. It was one of the first royal heirlooms, and it supposedly possessed some limited magical properties. He turned the page, and nearly screamed aloud at the sight of the words "Wand of Gamelon." He hurriedly turned the pages, trying to get away from the terrifying entry. Soon, he found the entry on the Ocarina of Time.

_The Ocarina of Time is another of the earliest heirlooms of the Royal Family. Entrusted to the Royal Family after the Six Ancient Sages built the second Temple of Time, the Ocarina of Time, combined with the Spiritual Stones (see page 74), has the power to unlock the Door of Time. Many speculate as to what lies behind the Door of Time, the most popular belief being the legendary Master Sword (see page 50), and the second being a portal to the world of the mythical Picori._

_The Ocarina also has magical attributes similar to those of the Goddess Harp (see page 18), including teleportation. In addition, the Ocarina of Time has on several occasions been used as a snake charming instrument, able to hypnotize the reptiles with even a basic melody. It is also interesting to note that King Zelleran was able to…_

The entry went on, but Ganondorf had learned what he wanted from it. It was true that the Ocarina of Time and the Spiritual Stones would open the door in the Temple of Time. But… He had been told that the way to the Sacred Realm lay behind the Door of Time, but the only portal this book mentioned was to a world of Picori, whatever the hell _that _was. However, Ganondorf was not inclined to give up. He turned to page 50 and read the article on the Master Sword.

_The Master Sword is the most famous of the Royal Family's heirlooms, playing a prominent part in the ancient tale of the Hero of the Sky. The sword and the Goddess Harp (see page 18) were the first of the Royal Family's treasures. The Master Sword, also called the Blade of Evil's Bane, is said to have several minor magical properties in addition to its primary ability to banish evil to other planes or seal evil within itself. These properties include an unbreakable blade that never dulls, the ability to channel certain elements including lightning and fire, and a perpetual blue-white glow from the blade._

_The Master Sword is currently believed to reside behind the Door of Time in the Temple of Time. Prophecies say that the next person to wield the sword will save Hyrule from a great evil. A legend passed down by the Royal Family states that when the Master Sword is drawn from the Temple of Time, the door to the Sacred Realm will be opened, and the Triforce (see page 1) will be granted to the Hero to aid him in his fight against evil._

So that was it. Drawing the Master Sword would open the door to the Sacred Realm. Most of the people Ganondorf had come across regarded these legends as just that: legends, old stories passed down from days of yore. But he believed that all legends and myths were true, for why else would they be told generation to generation if they were lies? He believed in the Sand Goddess just as much as he believed in the Hylian Trinity. Most of all, he believed that he could carry his plan through to the end and obtain the Triforce.

Ganondorf stood up from the desk and walked to the bed, removing his shirt and pants and replacing them with his nightclothes. As he settled into the bed, his mind whirred with alterations to his plan based on this new information.

* * *

_**That's all for now. The next wait should only be a few weeks. Again, I'm really sorry about the three month hiatus.**_

_**Special thanks to my beta Colleen-TJ for a much-needed expansion of the Lon Lon Ranch scene. **_

**_Please review! It's a great way to let me know your thoughts and it makes me feel super-special-awesome! Thanks for reading._**

**_-Norkix-_**


	10. Chapter 7: Lon Lon Ranch

**_HOLY BALLS! Can you say LATE?! I should certainly hope so, it's only one syllable... Anyway, the beta reading took a little longer than I would've like (almost two weeks! O_o), but it was well worth the wait, because there were some SERIOUS issues that needed fixing. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Colleentj!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Zelda awoke with a start, the vision of the dark clouds and the forest boy still branded into her mind. _It's going to happen soon__, _she thought. She got out of bed and crossed to the dresser, picking out a pink dress with a blue overlay emblazoned with the symbol of the Royal Family – a red phoenix with a Triforce for a head – and a matching headdress.

Fara entered the room as Zelda was finishing getting dressed. "Princess!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Dressing myself," Zelda replied matter-of-factly.

"But it is not your place!"

"Fara, I'm not a little girl anymore," sighed Zelda. "I don't need you for every little thing. I'm ten years old; I know how to put on a dress."

"I understand that, Princess, but tending to you is my job. If I do not do it, then your father is paying me for nothing, and that is unacceptable."

Zelda sighed. "I'm sorry, Fara. It won't happen again."

"Thank you, Princess," said Fara with a smile.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, you may go." Zelda was about to open the door when Fara suddenly said, "Wait!" She fussed with Zelda's headdress a little before dismissing Zelda once more. Zelda proceeded directly to the dining hall, still thinking about the dream and what it could mean.

"Good morning, Father," Zelda said as she entered the dining hall. She stopped dead when she saw Ganondorf sitting at her father's right side. He looked at her for a moment before smiling and dipping his head respectfully. Zelda performed a small curtsey in return before taking her own seat.

"Good morning, Zelda," said Torren. "I hope you don't mind that Ganondorf is eating with us today. He is becoming a duke in a few days, so he will be staying in the castle until the ceremony is complete. Speaking of the ceremony," he added, turning to Ganondorf, "I'd like to run a practice ceremony this afternoon, if you wouldn't mind. You don't need to dress up for it, it's just so that you can understand the proceedings."

"An excellent idea, Hyrule King," Ganondorf replied. A servant came in and set down plates in front of each of them. They ate in silence for a few moments before Ganondorf asked, "How go your studies, Princess?"

Zelda was silent for a moment. She knew he was probably trying to make pleasant conversation, but something about him made her suspicious. "My studies go well," she replied at last. "I've been learning about natural resources most recently. Bomb Flowers and the like."

Ganondorf nodded. "I've been doing some studying myself. Hylian lore is so different from that of my people, and I am enthralled by it."

As Zelda continued to look at Ganondorf, the dark clouds from her dream flashed quickly through her mind. She let out an involuntary gasp.

"Is something wrong, Zelda?" Torren asked.

"Ummmm…" Zelda stammered, "No. I… I must have imagined it." She hurriedly finished her breakfast and excused herself. Impa met her at the door to the dining hall and began a greeting, but Zelda grabbed her arm and pulled her along at a brisk pace.

"What is this about, Princess?" asked Impa, confused by Zelda's odd behavior. The Princess did not speak, nor did she stop, until they were in her favorite garden once more. She sat down and put her head in her hands. "Princess, what is wrong? What happened?" asked Impa, now concerned as well.

Zelda was quiet for a little while before answering. "Ganondorf. Ganondorf is who the dark clouds in my dream represent." She looked up at Impa. "I've been suspicious about him for a while, but now that I know he's a threat, I don't know what to do! He's gained my father's trust, and if I speak out against him, my father will disregard it and punish me for speaking ill of a guest! What do we do, Impa, _what do we do?!_"

"First, you will calm yourself, Princess!" said Impa sternly. "Remember that stress clouds your mind and hinders your thinking ability." Zelda nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Now," continued Impa, "describe your dream to me once more."

* * *

Malon couldn't help but smile as she stood over the still-sleeping Link. His mouth was half-open, his dirty-blond hair in a comical tangled mess, and one arm hung out over the side of the bed. Malon shook her head with a small sigh. Boys were such slobs.

"Hey, Fairy Boy," Malon said, gently shaking Link. "Wake up, it's time for breakfast!"

"Sbftma…" Link moaned drowsily as he rolled over.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Malon looked up to see Navi hovering a few inches away.

"Well, what would you do, then?" Malon asked, crossing her arms in slight annoyance.

In response, Navi flew down next to Link's ear and screamed, "OI! LAZY BONES!" Link jolted awake, snapping into an upright position.

_Well, _thought Malon, letting out a giggle, _that's certainly one way to do it._

"Wuzzgoinon?" Link slurred, looking sleepily at Malon.

"Breakfast time, sleepy head."

Link was quickly on his feet, grabbing his hat from the nightstand and putting his boots on. Malon shook her head with a small smile as she left the room and went downstairs.

The bottom floor was one big room containing a small kitchen, a pen of Talon's "Super Cuccos," a table which could seat six, and a long shelf filled with bottles of their own Lon Lon Milk. The sun lit the room with a warm and cozy glow, creating a cheery atmosphere.

Link exited the bedroom just as Malon was setting the table. He was greeted by a lovely aroma he had never experienced before; the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs. "Navi, come on!" he called, running down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" muttered Navi. She fluttered down to Link and perched on his head as he walked to the table. "You certainly woke up quickly once she mentioned food." Link shrugged, but he couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face.

"Here you go," said Malon, setting a plate of food down on the table. "Go ahead and dig in, Dad and Ingo will be here any second." She loaded a plate for herself as Link sat down and clumsily began to cut his eggs. Muffled shouts came from outside as she sat down, announcing the arrival of her father and Ingo.

The door banged open, causing Link to look towards it and Malon to sigh deeply. A man crossed the threshold, followed closely by Talon. He seemed Talon's polar opposite; skinny and mean-looking with big, bushy eyebrows set in a constant furrow. He sported a pointy mustache that obscured his mouth, and a five-o'clock shadow adorned the rest of his jaw. He wore a green shirt with overalls and thick leather boots and stank of whiskey. His beady green eyes regarded Link with a mixture of suspicion and unearned contempt.

"Who's the kid?" Ingo asked. His words had the hint of a slur.

"Link," Malon said loudly "His name is Link. He's coming to town with us today. Link, this is Ingo, our ranch ha-"

"'Nuther damn prospective suitor, Talon?" Ingo asked, ignoring Malon. "Kid don't even look half-rich." He looked Link over once again. "The hell is he from anyway? Never seen no one from town dress funny as him."

"Ingo, I've asked yeh repeatedly not to cuss 'round my daughter," said Talon sternly, "but I reckoned even you would have 'nough common sense not to disrespect a guest." Talon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Malon, why don'tcha take Link outside fer breakfast? Lovely mornin' out there!"

"Great idea, Dad!" Malon said, grabbing her plate in one hand and Link's wrist in the other. Link barely had time to grab his own plate before Malon pulled him to his feet and dragged him towards the door. She pushed Link out of the door in front of her and closed the door behind herself.

Link couldn't believe that Talon and Malon, who were such nice people, could stand to be around a man like Ingo. He had thought that all grown-ups would be good, reliable people, but Ingo… Ingo was possibly worse than Mido had been. He barely listened to Malon's apologies as she led him to a place where they could sit and eat, too busy pondering what other things about the outside world would be different from what he expected.

"Here we are," said Malon, rousing Link from his musings. They had stopped by a large rock protruding from the ground at perfect sitting height. Link took a quick look around, realizing he had not taken in his surroundings during the walk. The house and stables were built along a wide passage in the rock that led into a huge oval-shaped field a quarter mile long and half a mile wide. In the middle of the field was a large enclosure where horses ran about. Outside the enclosure, the field was dotted with cows which freely roamed and grazed. A fence ran around the perimeter of the entire field, preventing any mishaps concerning the livestock and the steep drop into Hyrule Field.

Link sat down on the rock next to Malon and closed his eyes as a warm breeze brushed over his skin. This place was so tranquil; he felt at home here, even more than he had with Saria in Kokiri Forest. Malon chattered away about the relationship between her father and Ingo while he ate, but he wasn't really listening. When he finished his food, he lay back on the rock and cushioned his head on his arms.

Malon stopped mid-sentence when she realized Link was no longer listening. She looked out at the horses as she finished her own breakfast. Horses were her favorite of all the animals on the ranch. They were beautiful creatures; strong, graceful, and when special care was put into a relationship, they could be very loyal friends. The sight of one specific horse made her jump up and pull Link to his feet.

"Come on," Malon said, "there's someone I want you to meet." She pulled him across the field to the horse pasture. Once there, she sang. The melody was simple, but it provided a feeling of friendship and tranquility. Her voice, like her mother's, was beautiful, and Link was slightly mesmerized by it.

When Malon finished the song, a young filly neighed and began to trot toward her. The filly had an auburn coat and a short white mane. Her eyes were a clear blue, and Link felt that they showed intelligence beyond that of the other horses. As she approached Malon, she eyed Link apprehensively.

"This is Epona," Malon said, patting the horse's muzzle lovingly. "She's my best friend. My mother and I raised her from a foal, though it's just me now..." Link slowly reached out to pat Epona, but she whinnied nervously and backed away. "She doesn't trust strangers," said Malon. "Not unless you know her song." She turned to Link and smiled. "I could teach it to you if you want!"

"I, um… don't have the best singing voice," Link said with a nervous chuckle.

"You don't have to sing it," laughed Malon. "Do you have an instrument or something?"

"No… wait, yes!" He pulled the ocarina Saria had given him from one of the loops on his belt. "I'm pretty good with this, if I do say so myself." Malon smiled and began to sing the song once more. Link listened it once through before joining in on the ocarina. He figured it out quickly, and before Link knew it, Epona was right next to him. Tentatively, he reached out to her, and when she did not shy away, he gently placed his hand on her nose. She closed her eyes and whinnied happily. Link smiled and rubbed her nose.

For the next hour, Malon and Link roamed around the ranch, playing and laughing and telling stories. At one point they came across Navi, who for some reason was shouting angrily at the sky. When they queried her about this odd behavior, she said that she had been completely forgotten by someone important, though she did not elaborate on who it was. Eventually, Talon called to them and told them it was time to head into town. As the wagon began to move, Link looked back at the pasture. As much as Link enjoyed his time at Lon Lon Ranch, he was eager to get on with his journey. Out in Hyrule Field, Talon entertained the two children with hilarious stories about his youth. As the walls of the castle grew ever closer, Link's excitement grew. A city! What wonders awaited him in this new place?

* * *

Ganondorf was bored. There were still three hours until the practice ceremony, and there was nothing to do. He'd already paced all the way around the castle and taken a walk around the ramparts. He had decided to take a few days off from his research of Hylian lore, and now he realized that that was what he had been spending nearly all of his time on. He decided to take a walk through the gardens and get some fresh air. With that in mind, he asked a passing guard where the gardens were, and followed the directions through a large oak door.

The gardens were beautiful, playing host to plants and flowers both native and foreign, with the latter having been gifts from surrounding countries. A channel of water, diverging from the moat, flowed along the entire length of the gardens, feeding the soil and providing a calming sound throughout the area. The walls were no more than four and a half feet tall, allowing sunlight to shine on the gardens nearly all day. The flowers provided a pleasant aroma, neither too strong nor too weak, giving a welcome break from the musty castle air.

For the first time in several weeks, Ganondorf smiled. The tranquility and beauty of the gardens made him feel safe and happy. He'd been so busy keeping up appearances and plotting and hunching over books by candlelight that he'd forgotten how nice it was to just relax once in a while and release your cares to the wind. He walked slowly through the gardens, stopping occasionally to look closer at a particular flower or to listen to a bird's song.

_When I conquer this land, I must be sure to leave this place unharmed, _he thought. _But, then… do I really need to conquer the land now? _Through his parleys with Torren, peace had settled in Hyrule, and friendship had blossomed between the Hylians and Gerudo. Few fights or squabbles occurred now in comparison to the first year after the treaty had been signed. Hylian and Gerudo children played together in the streets, and Ganondorf had even seen a young Hylian man courting a Gerudo. Were things really still so bad that he had to take control of the country? Wasn't peace what he had wanted all along? Ganondorf sat down put his hands to his head, trying to remember what had caused him to start this campaign in the first place.

The Hylians. They who claimed to be the wardens of the land of Hyrule, chosen by the gods themselves to preside over the land and all its peoples, prospered while the Gerudo were left to poverty and death in the harsh desert. It wasn't fair, and Ganondorf had been determined to change that.

A week after his coronation, Ganondorf had travelled by himself to Hyrule Castle Town, hoping to parley with the king and plead for his help in making the Gerudo into a respectable people. However, once there, he faced ridicule, anger, and prejudice from the Hylians. People pelted him with rotten tomatoes, eggs, and called him horrible names.

The Hylians, he realized, were nothing more than self-righteous, arrogant people. They did not deserve the riches they had. Thus, the then eighteen year-old Gerudo king had set out to put an end to the reign of the Hylians, starting the War of Unification. After losing the war, Ganondorf had secluded himself from his people, plotting a new way to wrest power from the Hylians. That was his quest: to put the Hylians in their place and to have the Gerudo take theirs as the true rulers of the land.

Ganondorf stood, a new determination glinting in his eyes. He went back into the castle and continued to the library. Even if he couldn't research Hylian lore, he could still improve his plan with what he knew.

* * *

_**That's all for now. Sorry it's short, but the Castle Town scene got cut. It will be in the next chapter, and will be written by my wonderful beta, Colleentj! I know you guys will enjoy it, she's a great writer!**_

_**Speaking of Colleentj's writing, as soon as you finish this chapter, go read My House, My Rules! It is AMAZING! You will not be disappoint! Yes I know that's not the right tense. Learn to Internet you freaking grammar nazi!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, it lets me know your thoughts and makes me feel super-special-awesome!**_

_**Until next chapter!**_

_**-Norkix-**_

_**P.S. For fans who have been eagerly waiting for new installments of Majora's Revenge, your patience will be rewarded soon!**_


End file.
